Watership Down: The Next Chapter
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: My take of what happens after the defeat of General Woundwort.The Watership Down warren has grown to a great size. Life on the warren is peaceful, but that is about to change. the discovery of a new warren leads to another adveture on the Down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the story, or characters from Watership Down. ** **Watership Down: The Next Chapter**

** The war with Efrafa was over and life settled to peace on Watership down. The warren had grown to a large size. It's power and numbers could rival that of Efrafa's. Hazel was chief and he solved all problems direct and as quickly as he could. With Fiver, Dandelion, and Blackberry as his advisors. Bigwig was Captain of Owsla, with Silver, Holly, Strawberry, and Bluebell as his officers as well as other rabbits on the down. The warren was a steady size that it only required one Owsla captain. But like all other warren's they had their problems. They had to deal with the possibility of other violent warrens out there, elil, and man. With General Woundwort's defeat life seemed perfect, like nothing could touch the rabbits. Little did they know that a new enemy was lurking and would reveal itself soon. **

** It was a warms spring day, the air smelt of roses and a calm breeze was in the air. The rabbits on Watership Down were busy grazing on the hill. Hazel emerged from the burrows with Fiver at his side. They looked around at how peaceful the other rabbits were. **

** Dandelion and Blackberry were eating the grass. Hawkbit, Acorn, and Speedwell were laying in the sun. Buckhorn was laying on the ground with his mate clover as their kittens ran about. The kittens ran around chasing after Pipkin.**

** "What a beautiful morning." said Hazel as he sniffed the air. He turned to his brother."What do you think Fiver?"**

** "It's anything any rabbit could ever dream of." replied Fiver.**

** "No, bad vision today?" asked Hazel.**

** "No." replied Fiver."And I hope I shall never have another again." **

** "C'mon then." said Hazel as he moved forward."Let's go join Dandelion and Blackberry." Then Hazel ran over to meet the two, with Fiver right behind him. They ran past all the other rabbits in their warren, they were easy and at peace. Blackberry and Dandelion had been grazing on the farthest patch of grass on the tip of the down. An owsla officer stood on watch not to far off, another was on the exact opposite side of the down. "Good morning fellas." said Hazel as he greeted the two.**

** "Morning, Hazel-rah." They replied. Fiver joined Hazel at his side." Join us, please." said Blackberry as he turned his attention back to the grass. Hazel lowered himself down to eat. Just then Pipkin sprang in between all of them. Then he quickly dashed off with the kittens following behind.**

** "Sorry, Hazel-rah." called back Pipkin with a laugh as he ran off.**

** "This couldn't get any better." said Dandelion." Nice Sun, no clouds in the sky, we're completely save her."**

** "Speaking of save." Said Hazel." Have any of you seen Bigwig?"**

** "He took some of his officers on patrol." Told Blackberry." Went out a while ago, but they should be back soon."**

** Then just at that time Bigwig and his owsla came running up the down.**

** "Speak of the devil." said Fiver as they all looked over. The owsla came running up the hill. Bigwig leading the way, Silver right behind him. Then Holly and Bluebell with Strawberry bringing up the rear. The five rabbits bounded up the hill and just stood there.**

** Bigwig looked around and saw Hazel.**

** "That'll be all" He said addressing his patrol." Bluebell and Silver relieve the officers on watch duty." The rest of you, dismissed." Bluebell and Silver went to relieve the officers on watch, while Holly and Strawberry took off elsewhere. Bigwig ran over to where Hazel and the others were. **

** "Hazel-rah." Said the big rabbit addressing his chief. Dandelion and Blackberry snickered at this for one time before Bigwig said he'd never call Hazel the chief. But that had changed. **

** "Bigwig." replied Hazel.**

** "I've completed a patrol down to the farm and back. We went around the whole down and there was nothing to be found."**

** "That's good news to hear." Said Hazel."Do keep me informed if anything should come up."**

** "Yes, sir." said Bigwig. Then he took off to continue his duties. Bigwig ran to the other side of the warren to join Silver in his watch duty.**

** Silver turned to see Bigwig coming towards him, and then sat down next to Silver.**

** "Bigwig." said Silver addressing his Captain.**

** "Silver." greeted Bigwig. Then the two began to look into the valley and the woods below, for any signs of danger.**

** "So what did Hazel say?" asked Silver.**

** "The usual." replied Bigwig." He said to inform him if anything should come up."**

** "Well nothing has happened recently, nor will it very soon I think." said Silver. Bigwig signed. Silver turned to Bigwig and noticed the expression on his face. It was the look of boredom. " Don't worry Bigwig." He said." Something will happen."**

** "I've got an idea." said Bigwig with a happier expression on his face. **

** "What is it?" asked Silver.**

** "We could split up the Owsla and have a battle." told Bigwig.**

** "What?" asked Silver confused.**

** "It could be you, Strawberry, and I leading one side. And Holly and Bluebell leading the other." continued Bigwig. He had a much happier feel around him now.**

** "I don't see the point in that Bigwig." replied Silver. Bigwig's expression feel back to boredom.**

** "Silver we're warriors.' told Bigwig." We need to fight."**

** "There is always someone to fight." told Silver." They just haven't appeared yet." Bigwig then turned and left, leaving Silver on his watch alone. Since general Woundwort's defeat Bigwig had looked for excitement and danger. But it hadn't appeared yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Meanwhile far off from the Watership down warren. Down the hill, past the farm, over the river, into the woods, and beyond into the valley was another warren. Not a saage overcrowded warren like Efrafa, but this warren had seen better days. There was little grass for all the rabbits to feed on, the warren was becoming somewhat overcrowded, elil ran wild everywhere, the owsla would beat rabbits for no reason, and often the captain of owsla would declare martial law. **

** It is the warren of DartMoor, and it was ruled by it's Chief Major. The chief had been ruling the warren practically his whole life. In the past he would never have allowed the warren to fall into such turmoil, but in recent years the rabbits would say the old chief has "lost his mind." It was most likely the chief's old age that did this, he never ventured outside anymore, practically leaving everything to his Captain of Owsla.**

** The warren was built inside a small dirt mound which lead into the mountain. It had a large opening, with other smaller ones around it. Ontop of that was another smaller mound like a lookout, only the chief was aloud up there. But in his old age the chief could never muster the strength to go out. But down in the small grass patches below, two rabbits were planning.**

** One was very large, and had black fur. Is name was Willow, the other was a smaller rabbit compared to Willow, he seemed very frail. Its fur was a light gray, his name was Mango. And these two were brothers.**

** "What should we do then?" asked Mango as he looked back and forth from his brother to the owsla officers nearby.**

** "We should try and escape." told Willow." I don't know how much longer we'll survive if we just sit here snipping on the grass."**

** "But what about the owsla?" asked Mango considered as he jumped to his brother's side.**

** "I'm not worried about the owsla." replied Willow." Any who try to stop us I'll be more than happy to knock down."**

** "But where will we go from there? We don't know where the nearest warren is." said Mango. Willow looked far into the distance. He could see past the tall tree tops and into the distance. He could vaguely make out a small hilltop with a lone tree on it. "Willow?" said Mango snapping him out of thought.**

** "Anywhere is better than here." replied Willow. Then he lowered down close to his brother." Get everyone you can." He told."We'll leave tonight."**

** Just then there was a stomping sound on the ground. All the rabbits turned their attention to the rabbit stomping. It was on of the owsla officers. The rest of the owsla came running to him, it's captain Napoleon was amongst them.**

** "Elil, Elil." called out the owsla officer who sounded the alarm. As they looked into the woods they could see a weasel moving around in the bushes. Then the owsla turned and began pushing all the other rabbits into the warren. The fear stricken rabbits fled in fear into the safety of the warren underground. The owsla stood guiding the way.**

** Once all the rabbits were in the owsla took their defensive stands as they watched the weasel. It continued to sneak around the bushes, the owsla were unaware of what it was going to do.**

** Meanwhile Willow and Mango retreated into their burrow.**

** "Remember." said Willow as he turned to his brother." We leave tonight."**

** The Sun set in the sky not much later in the day. And while there was chaos at the DartMoor warren, the Watership down warren was getting along fine.**

** The Owsla stood on their defensive posts watching the hill below. But all the other rabbits began to gather in the honeycomb. They all sat scattered all over the place, having their own conversations.**

** Buckthorn sat with Clover and their kittens. Bigwig sat in the corner with his mate Thethuthinnang, and owsla members Silver and Holly.**

** Hazel stood on top a small mound which he used as a pedestal. He turned and talked with Fiver and blackberry.**

** It was at this time that Hazel's mate Hyzenthlay appeared. This was the first time anyone had seen her in a while, being that she was pregnant with Hazel's litter. The kittens were expected to arrive within a few days, so Hyzenthlay wasn't around to much. She had been in her and Hazel's burrow the past few days preparing for the birth.**

** "Hello, my dear." said Hazel as he turned to her. The two embraced each other in a loving nudge. "How is everything?"**

** "I'm fine." replied Hyzenthlay."How is everyone in the warren?" she asked as she gazed out at the rabbits in the honeycomb. Everyone turned and looked at hem all.**

** "At peace." told Fiver.**

** Just then one of Buckthorn and Clover's kittens spoke up." Tell us a story." called out the young buck.**

** "Yea, Yea." said all the kittens in agreement.**

** "Come on Dandelion." called out Pipkin.**

** Hazel turned to Dandelion, the yellow rabbit gave a look of "eh, Why not." Then Hazel quickly jumped off his small pedestal and down next to his mate. The two sat down next to each other. Fiver gave Dandelion a small nudge to help him onto the pedestal. **

** "All right, all right." said Dandelion as he stood up. The once scattered rabbits now joined together in a large mass. The kittens in the front, Buckthorn and Clover behind them. Hawkbit, Acorn, and Speedwell next to them. Bigwig, Thethuthinnang and his owsla in the back. "How about the story of El-ahrairah?" suggested Dandelion. **

** "No, No." called the large group of rabbits in agreement. Dandelion thought of some other stories he knew.**

** "The story of the three cows?" suggested Fiver to Dandelion in a whisper. Dandelion stood up and repeated the title to the crowd. But the group howled up again with another "No."**

** "Tell the story of how we came to Watership Down." said Hawkbit. The murmurs of the crowd of rabbits was happy. Then they roared up together "Yes, that one." The kittens were in full agreement, they wanted to hear of their warren's origin. That was all positive reinforcement Dandelion needed. **

** "Very well then." said Dandelion as he sat back in his place. The other rabbits snuggled together ready to listen." This story is one of great adventure." began Dandelion."It tells the great tale of how our warren was founded. Featuring our magnificent Chief Hazel-Rah. Who founded this warren with his cunning ability." Dandelion took a quick moment to look over at Hazel, the crowd did the same." And our legendary Captain of Owsla Bigwig." Everyone then turned to the big rabbit with the fur on top of his head." The great warrior who defeated the evil tyrant General Woundwart in battle." Then everyone glared at Bigwig." As well as other great heroes in our warren." continued Dandelion. Everyone then turned their attention back to Dandelion. But bigwig didn't listen anymore and hung his head.**

** "What is it?' asked Thethuthinnang. Bigwig didn't move."Bigwig?' she said as he nudged his head. Holly and Silver now turned over to their Captain. It was then that Bigwig stood up and left the Honeycomb. Hazel noticed this and proceeded to follow Bigwig. Everyone noticed this as Dandelion stopped the telling of his story as he noticed the two rabbits running off.**

** Hazel made his way through the burrows until it lead him outside. There he saw the lonely silhouette of Bigwig standing under the tree in the moonlight. Hazel quickly bounced up and sat down next to the large rabbit. Bigwig seemed to be in deep thought. **

** "Hard hearing about the past?" asked Hazel as he sat down next to Bigwig. The large rabbit looked up at the moon.**

** "I never thought they'd be calling me a legend." Ttold Bigwig." That's something I'd assume they'd name me after I'd stopped running." **

** "I know." agreed Hazel." Didn't think they'd be calling me magnificent or great either. But we don't always get a say in these things." Bigwig replied with a low grumble. He wanted nothing to do with the stories that reminded him of his glory days. Nothing to remind him of a time when life was adventurous. Bigwig then took a few steps out.**

** 'Where are you going?" asked Hazel.**

** "Patrol." replied Bigwig. He needed to clear his mind. Bigwig walked over the owsla officer on watch duty." You." said Bigwig." What is you name."**

** "Sir." said the rabbit as he turned to Bigwig. He was a large rabbit, nearly the size of Bigwig. He had a blue-ish gray color." My name is Blueberry."**

** "Come with me Blueberry." ordered bigwig." You and I are going on patrol." Then bigwig took off down the hill with blueberry not to far behind. Bigwig knew that Silver would be out at some point to find him. Then he'd probably order another officer to watch the down.**

** Hazel was left on top of the down alone. He gazed up at the moon as he thought to himself.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Meanwhile as Bigwig and Blueberry were on their patrol. Far away at the DartMoor warren, the brothers Willow and Mango were putting their plan into action. **

** The two along with a handful of other rabbits were going to make a break for it. They would try and escape the death whole that their warren had become. They didn't like the idea but they had to do it. There option were leave and start a new life elsewhere or stay there and die. Not to different from what Hazel and his band did, they were willing to take the risk.**

** Willow lead the way with his timid little brother behind him. Willow wandered out into the area where he and Mango had planned earlier that day. He looked around cautiously from left to right. There seemed to be nobody around. He signaled for the others to follow him then he trudged forward. Mango along with the rest of the rabbits caught up to Willow in no time.**

** "Brilliant." whispered Mango excitedly." Looks like we're gonna make it."**

** "We're not out of the woods yet." replied Willow softly. The group of rabbits kept moving, they were now halfway between their warren and the woods nearby. They knew once they were in the woods they'd be safe from the owsla. **

** Just then a figure appeared before Willow and Mango as they lead the way. As they got closer they could make out the figure better. It was Napoleon the Owsla captain. He was easily recognizable by his thick brown fur. Although he wasn't very big he certainly he was very sturdy and tough looking. **

** "Going for a midnight stroll are we?" he asked wickedly as the group stopped in their tracks before him.**

** "Napoleon." grunted Willow. It was then that the rest of the DartMoor owsla appeared around them.**

** "Your all under arrest." told Napoleon as his Owsla drew close and closer to them. Most of the rabbits gave up without a struggle, out of fear of being hurt. But Willow and Mango would not go easily.**

** When the owsla surrounded them Willow jumped in front of Mango showing his teeth. Then Napoleon became involved.**

** "Are we going to have trouble with you big fella?" he asked mockingly. Willow responded with a grunt. He knew it was done for him, but he could at least help his brother.**

** "Get ready to run fast." He whispered.**

** "But what about-"**

** "Do as your told." interrupted Willow. "Run and don't look back." Then Willow turned back to the owsla. There were at least four rabbits around him; the one in front of him was Napoleon. And Willow hated him the most so that was the first one he leaped for.**

** Willow jumped out and on top of Napoleon, knocking him down. It was at this time that Mango saw the opening his brother gave him and he jumped out and ran.**

** Willow was on top of Napoleon and he scratched and bit at the rabbit. He was much bigger than him so it was easier to throw him around. But Napoleon reached up and bit Willow on his shoulder. Willow reached down and scratched Napoleon across the chest.**

** It was at this moment that the rest of the owsla got involved. They rushed over and all jumped on Willow. The big black rabbit stood no chance as the officers were all over him, biting and clawing all over his body. One bit Willow's right ear, ripping it. Willow lay on the ground covered in blood as the officers stood over him. Then Napoleon stood over him.**

** "Take him away." He ordered. Two officers picked up Willow and carried him off. One stayed back with the wounded Captain. His name was Ollie. He was a rabbit about Napoleon's size, he had red-ish brown fur, and a scar across his face.**

** "Will you be all right sir?" he asked as he noticed Napoleon licking a scratch on body.**

** "Of course I will you fool." replied Napoleon with aggravation in his voice." It'll take the black rabbit himself to stop me." The he bounded up and moved past the other officer.**

** "Sir?" said Ollie. Napoleon turned to him." What do we do about the one that got away" Napoleon and the officer looked at the tracks that lead into the woods.**

** "We'll go out on a patrol tomorrow and look for him." told Napoleon." For now we'll deal with what's going on now. Come along Ollie." Then Ollie ran up next to his Captain and the two went back into their warren. **

** Mango on the other hand had done what his brother had done, run and didn't look back, He bounded left to right all around the woods looking for somewhere to go. The shrieks and cries of animals in the woods frightened him. It only encouraged him to run faster. He didn't know where he was going or how to get there. But he only prayed to Frith he would get there soon.**

** The sun rose he next morning and all was fine at the Watership down warren. The warren went on as it always did. Dandelion's story had been greatly enjoyed by the entire warren last night; it was "the perfect end to the day" as most of them said. However something was up.**

** Hazel now stood above he burrows eating grass with Fiver at his side. Hazel bent over and munched on some grass.**

** "Hazel-rah, Hazel-rah." called out a female voice. It got closer and closer, then Hazel looked up. It was Thethuthinnang, she ran up and stood before her chief.**

** "What is it?' asked Hazel as he stood up.**

** "I'm worried about Bigwig." told Thethuthinnang." I've haven't seen him since last night."**

** "He's missing?" asked Hazel with shock in his voice. Fiver stood up and listened intently.**

** "Yes." replied Thethuthinnang."I'm really worried." Hazel looked around for the owsla. He was hoping to see if any of them had seen their Captain. Thethuthannang and fiver followed him.**

** The first Owsla officers they saw were Holly and Bluebell. The two were keeping watch on the down below. The trio went and approached them. **

** "Holly, Bluebell." said Hazel as they approached. The two turned to them." Have either of you seen Bigwig?"**

** "No." said Holly. Bluebell shook his head."Why?"**

** "He's missing." told Fiver. Holly and Bluebell looked shocked.**

** "Since when?" asked Bluebell.**

** "Last night." told Thethuthinnang.**

** "We should organize a search party." said Holly to Bluebell.**

** "I'll go with you." said Hazel. "Fiver." he said turning to his brother."Keep charge of the warren while I'm gone."**

** Then Holly and Bluebell took off to find the rest of the owsla. Hazel followed them. Holly turned to the burrows and found Strawberry guarding the hole. **

** "Strawberry." said Holly."We need you."**

** "What is it?" asked Strawberry.**

** "We're going on patrol." told Holly."We'll explain on the way." Strawberry looked over at bluebell and Hazel.**

** 'Are you coming to Hazel-rah?" asked Strawberry.**

** "Yes, I Am." replied Hazel. Strawberry knew then that whatever this was it must be important, if the chief rabbit was going with them.**

** "I'll wait for you at the front of the warren." said Strawberry. Then the big rabbit took off. **

** Then Holly turned to Bluebell. "Go search for some more officers." He ordered Bluebell. Then Bluebell took off to find them." Hazel-rah." He said turning to his chief. "Wait with Strawberry." Then Holly went into the burrows.**

** Hazel understood, he couldn't just keep following them around. So he decided to wait with Strawberry. Then he'd be able to explain what's going on to him.**

** Holly ventured into the burrows. Looking frantically for owsla members.**

** Meanwhile outside Hazel explained everything to Strawberry. **

** "So he's missing?" asked Strawberry. Hazel nodded."For how long? Does anyone know where he is?"**

** "That's what we're hoping to find out." replied Hazel. Just then Bluebell approached them. He had two members of the owsla with them. One was Silver, the other was Briar. He was a large rabbit, with gray fur and one ripped ear, from a battle long ago.**

** "Bigwig's missing?" asked Silver. Hazel nodded.**

** 'What are we going to do sir?" asked Strawberry to Silver. After Bigwig Silver would be the next rabbit in charge of the owsla, it's what Bigwig would want. Silver considered the thought.**

** "We're gonna find him." replied Silver. He took a few steps forward, ready to lead the group. He didn't really like the idea of leading. He was much more use to the idea of second in command, but it was his duty.**

** Then Holly approached them. He had found no owsla members in the burrows.**

** "We ready to go?" asked Holly. Everyone turned to Silver and Hazel. Flashing glances between the two. Hazel nodded to Silver. With the order from his chief, Silver lead the group down the hill and they began their search for Bigwig. **

** Fiver stood with Thethuthinnang. They watched as the group ventured into the unknown. **

** "I hope they'll find him." said Thethuthinnang.**

** "They'll be alright." said Fiver." Don't worry." Just then Pipkin came running out of the burrows.**

** "Hazel-rah." He called out."Hazel-rah." He was unaware that the chief has left. Then he noticed Fiver. He thought the brother of the chief would know where his brother was. "Fiver, Fiver." He ran over to him. "Where is your brother?"**

** "Hazel's left." told Fiver.' Off with the owsla." He was going to try and keep the details quiet. He knew Hazel wouldn't want the warren in total chaos. "Why what's come up?" Pipkin shot them both nervous looks.**

** Meanwhile in the DartMoor warren. Napoleon ordered the owsla to bring Willow to the chief rabbit. He was hoping the chief rabbit would make an example of the traitors. **

** Ollie and another owsla officer by the name of Bandit. A large rabbit with brown fur and a black spot on his right eye, lead Willow to the chief rabbit's den. The weakened Willow could not fight back or argue his mind was all over the place. How had their plan failed? How had the owsla found out? And most importantly where was Mango?**

** Ollie and Bandit pushed Willow from side to side as they carried him up the burrow that lead to the Chief rabbit's den. When they carried Willow up the burrow and into the Chief rabbit's den. **

** In the den, there was a small hole where the Chief rabbit slept. Next to the hole was Napoleon standing guard next to where the chief rabbit would be.**

** Ollie and Bandit sat Willow down in front of where the chief rabbit would be. The big rabbit lay down breathing heavily.**

** Napoleon leaned down and looked into the Chief rabbit's hole.**

** "Sir." he called out." We're ready." His voice echoed down the hole. After a few moments the small sound of feet landing on the ground was heard. Then the chief rabbit Major appeared.**

** He was an old rabbit. He had gray fur, with white whiskers. The old rabbit blinked his eyes as he adjusted to the room. Then he stared at the rabbit before him.**

** "Sir." said Napoleon." This rabbit has been charged with mutiny, violence against and owsla officer and-"**

** "Be still my boy." said Major. He looked from Napoleon to Willow." Now my friend." He said addressing Willow. "Why don't you tell me your story." Unlike the owsla Major spoke in a soft gentle voice. Willow stood up but didn't answer the Chief. "It's alright my friend." said Major assuring. Willow took a deep breath. **

** "I was planning on leaving the warren." said Willow.**

** "Now why would you do that?" asked Major. **

** "The warren is not suitable for us anymore." said Willow." I was planning on leaving with a group and starting another warren somewhere else."**

** "I have no objections." said Major. Everyone gasped at this." If you feel the warren is unsuitable for you, that is your opinion. And you have my permission to leave." Napoleon looked like he was about to say something but Willow spoke first.**

** "Why would you do that?" he asked.**

** "As chief rabbit." spoke Major in his gentle voice." My duty is to make my subjects happy. In whatever way they need." Willow smiled at this, while the owsla officers were in shock." Officers." said Major to Bandit and Ollie." Take this rabbit to his friends, let them leave." The two owsla officers looked to Napoleon. He seemed shocked but then he looked at his officers and nodded. Ollie and Bandit lead Willow outside, leaving Napoleon and the chief rabbit. **

** "Father, why did you do that?" asked Napoleon. It was true, but Major was Napoleon's father, and Napoleon his son.**

** "As I said." replied Major." My duty as chief is to serve my people, in whatever way they need." This outraged Napoleon, he didn't see the point in it." Napoleon. I want you to return that rabbit to his friends and see them off."**

** Napoleon was outraged but hid it. "Yes, father." He replied. Then he left. Then the chief rabbit returned to his den. Napoleon exited down the burrow and found Ollie and Bandit waiting for him, holding Willow. **

** "What do we do sir?" asked Ollie. Willow looked happy, as he thought he'd be set free with his friends, and he's find his brother soon.**

** "Take him back to his burrow. Put him on half rations." ordered Napoleon. Willow was confused, then Ollie and Bandit turned and began to lead him off. "But first." said Napoleon." Rip his other ear." Then Ollie and Bandit did as their Captain said. They put Willow against the ground, the Bandit bit down and ripped Willow's other ear.**

** "Why?" asked Willow, as blood dripped down his ear and from Bandit's mouth." The chief said I could leave."**

** "The chief doesn't run this warren." said Napoleon." I do." Due to the chief rabbit's old age he never ventured outside his den anymore, leaving everything to be run by his son. He believed his on was carrying out his orders when really he was carrying out his own. Then Napoleon leaned down and looked Willow in the eye." And by my order, you're still under arrest." Then he stood up." Ollie take him away." Ollie turned with Willow behind him." Bandit." He said turning to the rabbit with fresh blood on his lips." Gather the owsla. We're going to look for the one that got away." Bandit nodded and took off.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hazel and the owsla patrol headed down the hill and began their search for Bigwig. The group was Hazel, Holly, Bluebell, Strawberry, Briar, and Silver leading the group. **

** The group busted into the woods, running very fast, bounding under the fence to where the power lines where. But the group pressed on, until they came to the road. Then they stopped. They had been advised about the hrududu. **

** Holly was the first to step up and look out. Being the most experienced owsla officer his Intel was most helpful. The group waited as Holly looked back and forth down the road.**

** "So does anybody know what's happened?" asked Briar to Hazel and Silver. Being the two in charge, he thought they would know a little. Everyone looked at them. Nobody knew the answer. Silver and Hazel flashed bewildered looks at each other.**

** "All clear." called Holly from the front. Then the gray rabbit ran across the road. The rest of the group wasting no time in following. They ran past the road and into the woods on the other side. They were now heading for the farm. Te one where they had rescued Clover and the other hutch rabbits.**

** "So what are we going to do?" asked Strawberry from behind. Silver kept running, and didn't reply. He didn't know it but Strawberry was talking to him.**

** "We'll start by searching the farm." told Silver." Perhaps he's been caught by man."**

** "I certainly hope on." commented Hazel.**

** "Well what'll we do if he is?" asked Bluebell. He, Strawberry, and Briar now looked over to Silver. The second in command of the owsla would now become the Captain of owsla and be forced to lead them.**

** "But he's not." said Holly."We'll find him. And we'll search high and low until we do." Holly words helped bring some confidence into the owsla officers. They certainly would like their legendary Captain to return and lead them. They could think of no other way for it to be.**

** "We're nearing the farm." told Hazel. The group then began to slow down. They nestled in the bushes, one next to the other, just beyond the farm. Then bluebell poked his head out and looked.**

** "How's it look?" asked Hazel.**

** "Not to busy." told Bluebell." Not to many things moving about."**

** "Where do you think Bigwig would be?" asked Holly. He glanced around at the other officers.**

** "If he's anywhere." said Silver suddenly." Perhaps he's at the hutch rabbit's cages."**

** "Good idea." said Hazel." We can start our search there."**

** "Maybe we should split into two groups." suggested Holly." So we can cover more ground."**

** "No." replied Hazel." We don't want to be separated. We don't know what's out there."**

** "Good point." said Holy admitting defeat.**

"**Let's get going then." said Silver. Then slowly and carefully the group ventured out from the bushes and into the farm. Hazel lead the way, having been the only one to venture to the farm before he was trusted with the layout of the land.**

** Then they began to crawl wherever they could. Hazel, Strawberry, and Briar slid along besides a house. Holly and Bluebell kept bounding behind cover. Silver crawled along the road. They hadn't wanted to be fully separated, but now they were all in a clear position to see anything that came at them from every angle.**

** Then the group heard the sound of a dog's bark and they stopped. But upon listening further they could hear it was off in the distance somewhere and of no real threat to them at the moment. So they pressed on. Holly was in the lead with Bluebell. The two put their noses in the air and sniffed around.**

** Looking around they could see no real sign off anything that indicated that Bigwig was there.**

** Now Hazel and his group had to turn around the house. Hazel poked his nose in the air and sniffed. From what he could tell there was nothing.**

** Holly, Bluebell, and Silver were on the other side of the road. They were crouching behind a garbage can. Then Silver looked out in the unknown area. He looked over to see Hazel sniffing the air. He could also see around the house, there was nothing there.**

** So Silver lead his small group forward to link up with Hazel's. At his time Hazel, with Strawberry and Briar lose behind, turned around the side of the house. Now Silver, Holly, and Bluebell joined and they were full once again.**

** Then they scrambled as fast as they could across the front of the house. They ran and all ended up in the shadow's next to the barn.**

** "Where from here?" asked Strawberry to Hazel. The Chief rabbit looked around as the owsla officers waited for a response. Hazel looked around and could spot a few recognizable objects.**

** There was the home where the farmer had come out and shot him. The dog house, which housed the dog he had released to save the warren from General Woundwort. Most notably there was the barn where he had seen the hutch rabbits kept. **

** "Over there." said Hazel as he motioned his head over to the barn. Everyone looked over and knew that's where they must go. Hazel stepped out to the lead the group.**

** "Let me go first." said Holly stopping him." That way if something does happen it'll happen to me and not to you." Hazel waited back and admired the loyalty of Holly. **

** Holly stepped out in front, with Strawberry and Silver close behind. Then Holly poked his head out, looked and sniffed the air. Then he cautiously stepped out forward. Then Strawberry and Silver followed. Then the rest of the group joined them.**

** Then they raced over into the barn house. They had all made it inside. They looked around and saw the hutch rabbit's cages. Then Hazel ventured forward. Silver turned to Strawberry.**

** "Stand watch outside." He ordered. Strawberry nodded and went to the doorway. Hazel went forward to the Hutch rabbit's cages. When he looked he could see a multiple of rabbits inside the cages. He got up close to the cages.**

** "Excuse me." He whispered. The hutch rabbits turned to him."Have you seen a rabbit come by here?"**

** "We're all rabbits in here." replied one. There was giggling amongst the rest. **

** "No, No." replied Hazel." I mean a wild rabbit like me." The hutch rabbits looked confused." A big rabbit, brown fur, scars on his body." The hutch rabbits still looked confused." A bundle of brown hair on his head." finished Hazel. He hoped that the last bit of information would help the most. I took only a few seconds for the rabbits to answer. Hazel and the others waited in anticipation. **

** "No." said all the hutch rabbits in a group. Hazel sat back down in depression." Never seen him." Continued the rabbits.**

** Hazel took a defeated stride back to his group." Where do we look next?" he asked. The group all sank down in depression.**

** "We could look beyond the farm." suggested Briar.**

** "Not like we have any other choices." said Silver. Just then their conversation was broken by the sound of Strawberry pounding the ground with his foot alerting the others. They all sprang up. Hazel and Silver ran over next to Strawberry.**

** "What's the matter?" asked Hazel as he poked his head out.**

** "There's a man coming." told Strawberry. Hazel and Silver frantically looked around.**

** "Where?" asked Silver.**

** "Down there." Told Strawberry. Then Strawberry pointed down to his right. Hazel and Silver looked. **

** They could heard the footsteps and whistle of a man as he came their way.**

** "What'll we do, sir?" asked Strawberry to Silver. The big white rabbit was clueless. He had no idea; the responsibility was too much for him."Sir?' asked Strawberry again.**

** "We're checking the woods beyond the farm." said Holly as he pounded up to the three. Lucky for Silver, Holly's intrusion saved him anymore embarrassment. The footsteps and whistle of the man could be heard louder now. As they looked over they could also see a shadow growing more and more visible.**

** "Let's go going then." said Holly as he jumped in front of the whole group. Then he ran off with all the speed he had until he was out of sight. The group quickly followed.**

** It was Bluebell, then Hazel, followed by Briar, Strawberry and Silver in the rear.**

** They group all ran and meet back up in the bushes outside of the farm. Holly was waiting and he stood in a formal position as they joined him.**

** Then they all gathered and looked to Holly and Hazel.**

** "The most likely spot we must check next." told Holly."Is the woods around the farm."**

** "Right." added Bluebell as he jumped up at Holly's side. ."Bigwig wouldn't have gone farther than that on a patrol." Then Holly turned to Hazel, waiting for his approval before continuing. Hazel took a look back at Silver. This was supposed to be his mission to lead. AS the second in command of Bigwig's owsla it was his duty to perform the job as Captain of owsla if Bigwig should disappear. It was a great responsibility and it seemed silver wasn't up to it, it could be seen in his broken and sad eyes. He had lost his position to the more experienced Holly.**

** Hazel then turned and nodded to Holly. Then with Bluebell at his side Holly took off with the other rabbits following behind.**

** They moved fast but quietly through the Forrest. Each of them scanning the area for their lost Captain. Not only that, but Briar was in charge of watching the skies and Strawberry the ground for any elil.**

** Holly was in the front with Bluebell and Hazel running next to him. They looked all around, in every opening, in every nook and cranny. But nowhere could they find Bigwig.**

** Then as they were running something happened. Briar suddenly collapsed, he lay on the ground panting for breath. All quickly crowded around him.**

** "Are you alright?" asked Strawberry.**

** "Just tired." panted Briar. Holly looked at him, then looked at the area round them. There Captain was out there and they needed to find him. Not only that but elil could strike at any moment. **

** "We don't have time for-" said Holly.**

** "Leave him be a little." said Silver."Let him rest."**

** "We can't just-" **

** Holly was interrupted again. But this time by Hazel. "It's alright." He said."We can rest a while." Holly not wanting to disrespect his chief rabbit backed down. Then all the rabbits sat down and rested.**

** Then someone asked the question that had been on their minds all morning." What if we don't find him?" It was asked by Bluebell. Silver shivered at the thought. **

** "Like I said." said Holly." We will find him, and we won't stop searching until we find him." Then Strawberry got up and began to scratch his ear. Silver lay down next to Brair.**

** Just then Hazel heard something. But it must have only been heard by him, as nobody else got up. He moved carefully up to the bushes, and stuck his ears out hoping to hear better. All he could hear were grunts and scratching. Then Hazel poked his head through the bushes to see what was going on. What he saw amazed him.**

** He saw three rabbits all jumping at another. Their opponent was a big brown rabbit with a bundle of fur in-between his ears. That rabbit appeared to be winning. One of the attackers had a black spot over his eye. Not to far off from was another fight. Two rabbits were jumping at another bigger blue-ish gray one. Then farther away from the battle was a small timid yellow rabbit. It was Bigwig and the rabbit he had taken on patrol with him Blueberry.**

** Hazel was happy they had found Bigwig, but he needed help. Hazel quickly turned to his resting group and began stomping his foot. They all turned alerted to him.**

** "I've found him." told Hazel." But he needs help." Then all of Bigwig's owsla sprang up and ran to the bushes to see what it was. They all poked their heads through the bushes. Then they saw the sight. Their Captain was in trouble and needed their help. The owsla officers sprang out through the bushes, and with a horrifying war cry ran into the battle. Hazel stayed behind.**

** The rabbits attacking Bigwig and Blueberry were stunned as these reinforcements came running at them. The sight of these new rabbits was intimidating to the Watership rabbits sprung on them, Bigwig and blueberry looked on in amazement but then rejoined the battle.**

** Bigwig, although covered in blood jumped back at the rabbit before him. The two held each other and tried to push the other back. Bigwig bit the rabbit on his shoulder and scratched him across the chest.**

** Silver jumped at the rabbit with the black spot on his eye. Silver jumped on top of him scratching him across the chest as he fell on him. Then Silver bit at the side of the rabbit's neck. But then the rabbit scratched Silver across the belly with his hind leg. But then Silver scratched the rabbit across the face, and then dragged him across the dirt.**

** Holly scratched a rabbit across the face, knocking him down. Strawberry and Blueberry jumped at the two rabbits who were attacking Blueberry before. They jumped on them, scratching and biting them. Strawberry grabbed one by the ear and ripped it.**

** Bluebell clashed with a rabbit. Bluebell bit him in the shoulder. But the rabbit scratched him down the neck.**

** Hazel during the fighting noticed the timid rabbit watching the fighting from a distance. Hazel quickly went over to the rabbit. He was small and timid. He was about Fiver's size. As hazel approached him, the rabbit looked frightened and shivered.**

** "It's alright." said Hazel comforting him."I'm not going to hurt you." The rabbit still seemed timid and backed away."I'm not going to hurt you." assured Hazel. His voice was gentle and inviting. The rabbit calmed down and went next to Hazel. Then they looked up at the fighting. The battle was still going on."Follow me." said Hazel."I'll get you out of here." Then Hazel, took the little rabbit at his side and the two took off.**

** The rabbit fighting Bigwig saw this. Then he tried to push past Bigwig and stop Hazel, but it was no good. Bigwig used all his weight and pushed the rabbit back. Then the two stood there eying each other dripping blood onto the ground. Then Bigwig's opponent looked around at his rabbits.**

** Briar struggled with one rabbit, as he bit on his opponent's head. Blueberry and Strawberry continued to attack the enemies they had o the ground.**

** Then he looked back at Bigwig. The big rabbit before him although covered in blood, was smiling slyly hoping to continue the battle. He knew he couldn't fight Bigwig, not now at least.**

** "Retreat." called out the rabbit."Fall back." Then he turned around and ran off. His warriors all made their escapes and followed him.**

** Holly scratched the rabbit he was fighting across the back as he left. Then the Watership down rabbits stood dripping blood, but victorious. Then they turned their attention to Bigwig.**

** "Bigwig." They said in joy."We've found you." Then they began to crowd around their now found Captain.**

** "I'm happy your back." said Silver to Bigwig.**

** "I was never really gone." replied Bigwig as he looked down at his wide-eyed warriors.**

** "All the same." smiled Silver.**

** "Don't get all mushy on me now." said Bigwig as his officers continued to crowd him."Let's get back to the warren."**

** "Yes, sir." replied the officers.**

** "Hazel is just beyond the bush." said Briar."And he had someone with him." Then the owsla took off to the bushes. Blueberry jumped down at Bigwig's side.**

** "Good fighting out there soldier." complimented Bigwig.**

** "Thank you, sir." said Blueberry. Then they ran to the other side of the bush to meet with Hazel.**

** "Bigwig." Exclaimed Hazel."I'm so glad we've found you."**

** "Good to be back Hazel-rah." replied Bigwig. The owsla crowded around him again. **

** "Who were those rabbits?" asked Bluebell suddenly.**

** "Yea, who were they?" asked Strawberry."Where were they from?"**

** "We don't know." said Blueberry.**

** "But he could probably tell you." said Bigwig as he looked over at the timid rabbit Hazel had saved. Then everyone looked at him.**

** Hazel slowly walked up to the timid creature. It was best it was him, being the chief rabbit and being that all the other rabbits would probably scare him.**

** "Hello." said Hazel to him." My name is Hazel. We're going to take you to a safe place." The timid rabbit seemed relieved by that statement. "What is your name?" asked Hazel.**

** "M-Mango." replied the rabbit."My name is Mango." **


	5. Chapter 5

** Hazel and the rest of the owsla along with the rabbit they saved returned to the warren. However they had to take it slower than expected. The fight had drained a lot out of Bigwig and Blueberry and the two rabbits were trying not to over exhaust themselves. Silver stayed close to Bigwig, never leaving his side. When Bigwig would fall onto the ground, Silver was there to pick him up. Holly was in the front of the group, acting as a lookout and making sure the coast was all clear. Bluebell had been ordered by Hazel to stick close to Mango, and to keep up with him.**

** The group was on their way back to the warren. They ran from the woods to the farm then crossed the road. The whole time with the high hill with the single tree in the site. Then the group reached the bottom of the hill. Home was only on the top of the hill ahead. They stopped at the bottom as Bigwig and Blueberry needed to rest. Mango was also very tired and rested. The journey had been very strenuous on his small body and he didn't know what to expect from this new warren.**

** The rabbits standing flashed glances from the top of the hill to the three rabbits resting. Then Hazel finally spoke up.**

** "Come on." he said as he jumped back and forth in front of the rabbits."Home's only on the top of that hill. "The rabbits began to stir. Silver helped Bigwig to his feet as it seemed he might fall. Briar and Strawberry stayed close to Blueberry in case he fell.**

** "Come on." encouraged Bluebell." One last feet and this journey is over." The rabbits all gathered their strength and began making their way up the hill.**

** Holly and Hazel were out in front. Mango was next, Bluebell right along beside him. Then was Briar and Strawberry who kept close to Blueberry. Lastly was Bigwig and Silver. **

** Then they all finally made it. They had returned to their warren with Bigwig, the mission was a success. The sight of the eight rabbits was a surprise to all those on the warren. But even more surprising was the sight of them. Most of them had some wounds from the battle they were in. All quickly crowded around them.**

** Blackberry, Dandelion, Pipkin, Acorn, Clover, Buckthorn, and all the kittens all crowded around the rabbits.**

** "Your alive." They exclaimed. "Where have you been?" asked Blackberry."What's happened?" asked Acorn. All the crowding and questions were too much for the weakened Bigwig.**

** "Now, now." said Hazel calming the crowd down."We'll answer all your questions later. For now let them rest." The large crowd of rabbits slowly dispersed at the orders of their chief rabbit. It was then that Bigwig stood up.**

** "Alright." he called out to his owsla. The officers all stood up in attendance at their Captain."With all the excitement done, we must get back to the matters at hand." He looked around at each of them."Protecting this warren. Now-"**

** "Bigwig." called out a female voice. All turned to see Thethuthinnang coming up from the burrows and running at them. She ran up and quickly embraced Bigwig. Her mate trying not to grunt as he was wounded."Bigwig." she said suddenly as she examined him."Your hurt."**

** "Only a few scratches." replied Bigwig proudly.**

** "This is more than a few scratches." said Thethuthinnang as she began licking a wound on Bigwig's shoulder. **

** "Bigwig?" asked Hazel."Who were those rabbits you encountered." **

** "Rabbits from another warren." told Blueberry.**

** "Efrafa?" asked Bluebell.**

** "Vlefain." suggested Strawberry.**

** "No." said Holly."We've made peace with Efrafa since Campion's rule."**

** "And Vlefain is a safe place for rabbits of this warren." added Silver.**

** "do you have any idea about them?" asked Hazel to Bigwig.**

** "Alright." said Bigwig looking back to his owsla.**

** "Hazel." said Fiver interrupting Bigwig. The little rabbit came bounding up from the burrows towards his bother.**

** "What is it Fiver?" asked Hazel.**

** "It's Hyzenthlay." told fiver.**

** "What's the matter?" asked Hazel as he made a step forward.**

** "She's given birth to your kittens." told Fiver. Then Hazel took a few steps forward then ran off to the burrows.**

** "Bigwig." He called back stopping in his tracks." I want a detailed report of what happened on your patrol and those rabbits you encountered." Then Hazel took off underground.**

** "Can do Hazel-rah." replied Bigwig as the chief disappeared underground. Then Bigwig turned his attention back to his owsla. Thethuthinnang was still licking his wounds. Right, Holly and Briar on watch. Strawberry set Mango up with a burrow. Blueberry you may get some well deserved rest."**

** "Thank you, sir." said Blueberry proudly as he and all the other rabbits bounded off to their positions. **

** "You know." said Thethuthinnang as she nudged Bigwig. "The idea of Hazel and Hyzenthlay having a litter has brought up thoughts in my mind as well." Then she and Bigwig looked at each other. The Captain of owsla felt up for anything at the moment. **

** "Come on then." He smirked. Then the couple moved towards the burrows.**

** "Um Bigwig." said Silver stopping them suddenly. The two then looked to Silver.**

** "Silver." said Bigwig." I'm taking a quick leave of absence; you're in charge until I return." said Bigwig.**

** "But B-B-Bigwig." stuttered Silver. But his words didn't stop the two because then they went to the burrows, leaving Silver in charge. And because of the recent mission he wasn't feeling to up to the job.**

** Meanwhile Hazel had ventured into the burrows below, then into his den. There he found Hyzenthlay with three little kittens. He quickly went to her side. **

** "This is what I missed?" asked Hazel surprised as he nudged his mate lovingly. **

** "Only the birth of your young." Replied Hyzenthlay as she looked at Hazel. Then the two looked down at their young. There were a total of three of them. Two males, one female.**

** One of the boys boy had gold colored fur, with a darker shade on his stomach. He along with his sister, were exploring the surroundings of their den. Moving as far as their little bodies could carry them, although it wasn't that far. But unlike his sister he would often cry out, even for no reason. He was the youngest.**

** The second oldest was the girl. She had brown fur, with white tips on her ears. And she and her younger brother explored the den, unlike their eldest brother.**

** The oldest of the litter was a boy .The biggest of the litter with a gray color. Unlike his exploring brother and sister he seemed very calm and simply stayed in his place. Choosing only to move every so often.**

** "So?" asked Hazel after observing his children."Have you named them?"**

** "No." replied Hysenthlay." I was waiting for you. So you could name them with me." **

** "Alright." said Hazel with a smile. He and Hyzenthlay turned to each other and then to their young. The two observed each kitten carefully, trying to pick out names that would suite them.**

** After a few minutes the two had come up with a few suggestions.**

** "This one." said Hyzenthlay pointing to the youngest, and second boy."We should name Piper." Hazel agreed with the name. The way the little guy cried out the name suited him.**

** "What about this one?" asked Hazel pointing to the girl. She and her newly named brother Piper were crawling all over each other.**

** "How about Dezzi." told Hyzenthlay.**

** Hazel shook his head."I was thinking Bailey" he told. Hyzenthlay was in agreement, and nodded her head. Hazel had come up with the better name. Then the two turned their attention to the oldest and last of their litter. He was relaxed and was stretched out across his stomach. **

** Hyzenthlay had the feeling that when he was grown enough he would be of a sturdy size that he would join the owsla. So she got to thinking of a warrior type name. Coincidentally Hazel was thinking the same thing. Then together they said their choice of names.**

** "Riley." they said. Then looked at each other in agreement. Then turned happily to their newly named kittens. Riley, Bailey, and Piper.**

** Then the family sat there for hours. The two proud parents watching their children. For most of the time Piper and Bailey were the most active, and then Riley joined in. But not for long. He found a nice spot to lie down in and that's where he stayed.**

** "Did you find Bigwig?" asked Hyzenthaly after a while.**

** "Yes." replied Hazel.**

** "Where?" asked Hyzenthlay."Thethuthinnang was devastated wondering where he was."**

** "Just beyond the farm." Told Hazel."He and another owsla officer were being attacked by another group of rabbits." Hyzenthlay jumped up surprised.**

** 'Why?" she asked."Who were they? Is Bigwig alright?"**

** "Yes." replied Hazel." He's fine. As for who those rabbits were I cannot tell you. I called for a meeting with Bigwig hoping he could tell me."**

** "Do you think these rabbits are vicious and will hope to destroy our warren?" asked Hyzenthlay.**

** "I'd hope not." said Hazel."I'd rather not have another incident like with General Woundwart."**

** "When did you call this meeting?" asked Hyzenthlay.**

** "At night." Told Hazel.**

** "Shouldn't you go check?" asked Hyzenthlay."You don't want to keep them waiting." Hazel looked out to the entrance of his burrow then to his mate and his kittens. He didn't want to leave them just yet.**

** "No." said Hazel."It can wait just a little while longer." Then he lay down next to his mate.**

** Before long the sun was setting. Then slowly the rabbits began to gather in the honeycomb for the meeting. It had just been mainly for Hazel and other rabbits who advised Hazel or rabbits from the owsla, but rumors rose and all wanted to hear about the mission.**

** Hazel left his family giving them some much needed rest as he headed for the burrows. He was most surprised to see the whole warren waiting in attendance for him. Hazel ran up and sat down on his little mound. As he looked he noticed who was there. Fiver, Blackberry, and Dandelion stood right next to him. In the crowd Hawkbit, Acorn, Speedwell, and Pipkin were clearly visible as they sat in the front. The owsla officers were huddled in the back. Most noticeable was Silver, his silver furry making him stand out more. All were in attendance but Bigwig, the man of the hour, the one everyone wanted to see.**

** It wasn't long before Bigwig appeared with his mate Thethuthinnang at his side. They entered together, then separated. Thethuthinnang went over to the owsla as Bigwig approached Hazel.**

** "Are you all rested?" said Hazel with a chuckle in his voice. All those who heard laughed at the comment. Bigwig shrugged it off and stood in attendance. His wounds had stopped bleeding and began to close.**

** "Are you ready to hear my assessment Hazel-rah?" asked Bigwig.**

** "Yes." replied Hazel with a nod. Bigwig turned and faced the whole warren, all waiting eagerly to hear his story.**

** "It's like this." began Bigwig.**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Flashback-**

**Following Dandelion's story Bigwig and an owsla officer Blueberry went on patrol. Bigwig having been reminded of a more glorious and exciting time had to find a way to preoccupy himself. The only thing he could think of was a patrol, hoping in some way he might wander on something exciting. And he brought Blueberry along as a companion; it would have been boring had he gone alone. But little did the two know what their little adventure would unfold.**

** The two rabbits began their patrol; they started by pounding down the hill and into the bushes. Then the two began moving from bush to bush, then crossing under the wooden fence, and now stood under the power lines.**

** Bigwig stopped and gazed up at what towered over him. He saw the silver power lines, and above that the stars twinkling in the night. Then Bigwig looked back up the hill. He saw the lone beach tree, the place he and his friends called home. He began to think of what was depressing him. The battle with General Woundwort and Efrafa when it was under his control. But then his thought process was broken by Blueberry.**

** "Sir?" he asked. Bigwig shook his head falling out of his trance."Where are we going exactly?"**

** "Like I said." replied Bigwig as he began to move forward."On patrol." Then bigwig pounded off to the road. Blueberry was right behind him.**

** "But sir?" asked Blueberry as the two stopped just next to the road, hiding in the bushes."Why so late? Are we on a secret mission?"**

** "As owsla officers." told Bigwig as he examined the road."It's our duty to be on alert night and day, should anything attack our warren." Bigwig looked back to blueberry. The young officer was listening intently at what his captain was telling him. "C'mon, let's cross." said Bigwig before he crossed the road. Blueberry was right behind him.**

** The two had crossed the road and were now heading towards the farm. At a quick glance back they could still see the high hills and the lone tree atop it. **

** The two ran up on a small hill and hid in the bushes, looking down at the houses and barns below. There were several lights on, but most of the buildings were dark.**

** "What do we do now, sir?" asked Blueberry a little timidly. Bigwig looked over to him.**

** "Don't be afraid." told bigwig as he exited the safety of their hiding spot." He'll just have a quick look around the farm." Bigwig was hoping they would find a cat running prowling around; he would enjoy a fight with one. Maybe even a dog if he got the chance. **

** As Bigwig slowly began moving downhill, Blueberry was still in the bushes. Bigwig looked back to him. **

** "C'mon." he called."Don't be afraid. I'll be right with you." This gave Blueberry some confidence and he exited the bushes and ran to his captain's side. Then the two made their way into the farm below.**

** It was really dark out now. The duo could barely see in the night. So they used the moonlight to guide their way.**

** When they had entered they began to move quietly and slowly, stopping at even the slightest sounds. They kept close together knowing if they had to fight they'd be a much deadlier force. And if they had no run, there was no doubt in their minds that they could get away. **

** The two creped along and passed the barn, which held the hutch rabbits. They were just next to its big red doors. Just then the sound of a door opening was heard and the two rabbits froze. The footsteps of a man could be heard. The man was turning their way. The two rabbits quickly ducked down into the grass and hid themselves. **

** The man walked by, with a lantern in his hand. He took long strides and his boots made a stomping sound as they hit the ground. **

** Bigwig stayed low to the ground. Blueberry however was getting anxious. Bigwig looked over and could see the fear and adrenaline in his eyes. His back foot began to shake.**

** The man was now very close; in fact he was right next to them. Blueberry shivered, he felt like he had to make a run for it. But bigwig reached out his paw and stopped him.**

** Then he shook his head slightly and whispered "Don't make a move." Blueberry was now even more fear stricken. **

** Then at that moment the man walked right past them. Not even shining his light at them to wonder what might be there. He simply walked past them and into the barn. Blueberry and Bigwig relaxed.**

** Blueberry turned to make a run for it.**

** "Not yet, Not yet." said Bigwig as he stopped him. Just then the man emerged from the barn and went back the way he came. He had most likely gone in there to make sure all the rabbits were present. And now that he had done his task he was now returning to his home. **

** Bigwig and Blueberry stayed quiet and low in the grass. The man passed the by once agai, and entered his home. He opened the door and stepped in. The two rabbits didn't move until they saw the lights go out in the window a second later.**

** 'Alright now can we move, sir?" asked Blueberry still a little frightened. Bigwig looked up at the house the man had just entered, with no sign of movement he answered. **

** "Alright." He whispered."Let's move." Then Bigwig turned and pressed on, with Blueberry right behind him. However they didn't get far.**

** They turned and passed the Barn, but they couldn't really see in the darkness to well. It was then that something happened.**

** As Bigwig continued to move, he heard a strange noise. Something lurking in the shadows. The grass crackled as this figure moved. Just then it sprung, it was a cat.**

** Bigwig jumped out of the way dodging the cat, but now it had jumped on Blueberry. The rabbit stood no chance as they cat fell on him with all its weight. The cat bore it's long white fangs at him.**

** Just then Bigwig sprang. He jumped out and knocked the cat off his owlsa officer. The cat fell back into a trash can, making a loud banging sound. Then it quickly got back up and hissed at the two. Bigwig helped Blueberry to his feet. The two stood and starred down the cat.**

** However the noise had caused a dog nearby to start barking and now people were beginning to stir. Lights in house were turned on. **

** The man from before had exited his house again with another. One holding a lantern the other a double barrel shotgun. **

** Bigwig and Blueberry froze in all the excitement. The two men ran over to where they heard the bang come form.**

** One shinned the lantern. It hit directly on the cat. The feline hissed and slowly back away. Then the man shinned the light up, and then caught Bigwig and Blueberry in the light.**

** "There." said the man. The other aimed his gun at then. The two rabbits quickly became sppoked.**

** "Run." said Bigwig to Blueberry. Then the two rabbits took off. The man tried to keep the light on them but the rabbits were to fast.**

** They ran as fast as they could. Blueberry following bigwig, and Bigwig leading the woods nearby. Behind them the shouts of men, and lights flashing behind them. Then suddenly a gun shot ran out. BANG!**

** But Bigwig and Blueberry had safely made it into the cover of the woods. They didn't know if the men were following, but I'd didn't wait to find. So they kept running and running. Every step taking them farther and farther from their home in the hills.**

** Then after a long time of running the two stopped to catch their breath. **

** "Do you think they'll follow us?" panted Blueberry. **

** "Who knows." replied bigwig as he glanced back in the direction of the farm."You can never be too sure when it comes to man." Bigwig was certain that the men would come look for them in the woods. Blueberry then looked around at the unknown wilderness.**

** "Well where are we now, sir?" he asked. Bigwig looked around and sniffed the air.**

** "I don't not know." He replied. Then he looked around some more."But I don't think we'll be able to make our way back home tonight."**

** "What do you mean, sir?" asked blueberry.**

** "I mean." said Bigwig as he looked at the owsla officers."We'll have to find a place to sleep tonight. Then in the morning we'll make our way back to the warren."**

** "Yes, sir." said Blueberry. Then the two began a search for the safest place for them to sleep. They stayed clear of unknown holes in the ground. With elil around, and men nearby they'd have to pick a well hidden spot. **

** Then after some time of searching they found it. A large tree with a small crack at the bottom. The two could easily fit through and it seemed it would hold the two of them inside. And no man or elil even if they could find they, could pull them out.**

** "In here." told Bigwig as he motioned to the tree. **

** "In there?" asked Blueberry."We're going to sleep in there?" **

** "It's the safest place." said Bigwig as he turned to enter. Then he moved forward, squeezing himself through the crack."C'mon." he called to Blueberry from the inside."There's enough room for two."**

** Blueberry with no other options did as his captain told him. He went forward and squeezed himself through the crack. When he entered he saw Bigwig lying down on the ground.**

** "C'mon." Bigwig said to Blueberry."Get some sleep. We've had a long night, and we'll have a long day tomorrow." Blueberry yawned then laid down next to Bigwig. In a short time the two rabbits had drifted into a peaceful sleep. **

** The Sun rose the next morning. The sound of a rooster on a farm nearby woke the two rabbits.**

** "Morning already?" said Blueberry with a yawn. Bigwig peaked out the crack and looked into the open. He saw and smelt nothing.**

** "Yes." replied Bigwig."And we must get moving now. Certainly they know we're missing back at the warren."**

** "Yes, sir." said Blueberry. Then Bigwig exited through the crack and Blueberry followed. The two rabbits were now ready to begin their journey back to the warren. **

** The two rabbits bounded back to way they had come the previous night. Then they made it close to the farm. The smell of smoke and other animals was they give away.**

** Bigwig and Blueberry stopped short and looked into the farm. From their observations it was much busier than the previous night. More men were out now. They were out with their dogs and guns.**

** "I don't think we should go this way, sir." said Blueberry. **

** "I agree." said Bigwig. Then the two rabbits began to back up. Then they turned and ran."We'll go around the farm." said Bigwig to Blueberry as they ran. "It'll take longer but we'll be out of danger." Although Bigwig was looking for excitement, he wanted to live through it. And the idea of running through a farm in broad daylight was suicide. So the two rabbits decided to take the longer route.**

** They ran through the woods, always looking around being very observant of their surroundings. Bigwig to the right and blueberry on the left. **

** Then came the point where they were separated for only a moment. A tree was in their way. So they decided to go around it. Bigwig looped around on his side and Blueberry turned on his. Now Bigwig turned his head, looking around for anything then he noticed something strange. Blueberry was not running next to him. Then Bigwig stopped and looked around for his companion. He took a few steps back and made his way towards the tree where he had last seen Blueberry. He sniffed the air hoping to find something. **

** "Blueberry." Bigwig whispered as he looked around. Just then he heard the stomping of a foot against the ground. Bigwig turned towards the direction of the noise, and then ran towards it. **

** Bigwig ran and the sound got louder and louder as he got closer and closer. Then finally he came upon it. He found Blueberry. The large rabbit was hovering over a much smaller one. This smaller rabbit had yellow fur.**

** "What have you found?" asked Bigwig as he noticed the rabbit. Blueberry looked up at his captain. **

** "I found this rabbit, sir." told Blueberry as he looked from bigwig to the rabbit on the ground."When we went around the tree I cut through the bushes and came upon this sight."**

** "Has he stopped running?" asked Bigwig. Blueberry nudged the rabbit slightly.**

** "No." he replied." I think he's only tired."**

** "He must be running from something then." said Bigwig. Then he looked around to see if anything was moving.**

** "Could it be elil?" asked Blueberry as he looked around. Bigwig's reply was a low grunt.**

** Just then the little rabbit began to move. The two larger rabbits observed him. Then the little rabbit opened his eyes. Then jumped up in shock at the sight of Bigwig and Blueberry.**

** "It's alright" said Bigwig as he tried to calm the little rabbit down. The little rabbit sunk down low and hung his head, then began to shiver. **

** "I can't go back" he said in a frightened voice. Bigwig and Blueberry looked to each other." I won't go back. You can't make me." **

** "We're not gonna make you go anywhere." said Blueberry. This calmed the little rabbit down. Now he looked and studied the faces of the two rabbits in front of him. **

** "Your not one of them" said the little rabbit. He rose up feeling slightly safer. He was mistaken at first, because he had never seen Bigwig or Blueberry's faces before.**

** "What are you talking about?" asked Bigwig."Who are you?" The little rabbit looked around frantically.**

** "My name is Mango." He told."I come from a warren not too far off from here." Bigwig and Blueberry sat back and listened to his tale. "It's ruled by an evil ruthless tyrant." This made Bigwig's eyes light up. He had the feeling he knew who this ruthless leader was.**

** "Tyrant?" he asked repeating the last words. Mango nodded his head."What's his name? Is he a large rabbit? Scar on his left eye?" Blueberry looked from his captain to Mango. **

** "No." replied Mango after a few moments. "He's an older rabbit, and his son is the owsla captain. "Together they rule the warren with strict laws and brutal punishment. The warren is over populated and there isn't enough food for everyone" Bigwig and Blueberry looked at each other with shocked faces. They couldn't believe what they had heard. "My brother and I tried to escape in the hopes we could start our own warren some where else. But the owlsa caught and arrested us. I'm the only one who got away." said Mango as he hung his head.**

** "And they're following you?" asked Blueberry as he looked behind himself.**

** "Most likely." replied Mango.**

** "Listen." said Bigwig as he moved up close to Mango."We're from a warren where life is free, and you can do as you please. You are more than welcome to join us." Mango looked up at him with a happy glow on his face.**

** "Sir." said Blueberry. "do you think Hazel-rah will allow it?"**

** "I'm sure he will." replied Bigwig."Hazel would never turn down a rabbit in need of help."**

** "I'll go with you." said Mango."But only if you help me save my brother." Bigwig and Blueberry nodded. **

** "Come with us back to our warren and we can talk it over with our chief." said Bigwig as he walked to Mango's side. Mango nodded his head.**

** "But we must hurry." said Mango." The owsla will most likely be looking for me."**

** Just then out of the unknown, a group of rabbits came running out from the bushes and now stood before them. In total there were six. They stood starring down Bigwig and Blueberry.**

** The one who stood before Bigwig had a black spot on his eye.**

** "Hello, there." said Bigwig as he stepped in front of these new rabbits and Mango."Can we help you?" As he observed this rabbits he noticed something. Even if they were owsla they were not nearly as big as Blueberry and himself. This helped to give Bigwig a feeling of superiority. **

** The rabbit with a spot on his eye moved forward and got real close to Bigwig. Two other rabbits did the same to Blueberry. But Bigwig did not back down, and in fact shot this rabbit the death glare back. Blueberry did the same as his captain as the two rabbits circled around him.**

** "Step aside." ordered the rabbit to Bigwig. The rabbit then nudged himself up against Bigwig. **

** "Suppose I don't." Bigwig shot back with the slightest hint of anger in his voice. Then he nudged himself forward causing the smaller rabbit to back off a little. **

** "Bandit." Said one of the other rabbits. This new rabbit now stepped out." Stand down." Then the rabbit just labeled Bandit stepped off Bigwig as this new rabbit approached.**

** It was then that Bigwig noticed that the other two rabbits had backed away from Blueberry. The new rabbit now stood before Bigwig. The two giving each other an icy stare.**

** "Now good sir." said the new rabbit to Bigwig." Your standing between Me, my men, and our prisoner."**

** "Is that so?" replied Bigwig as he looked over to Blueberry." What's he accused of?"**

** "That's none of your business is it?" called out Bandit from behind the new rabbit.**

** "Then at least tell me who you are" said Bigwig."And what warren are you from?" **

** "I am Napoleon" replied the rabbit." Captain of owsla from the DartMoor Warren." **

** "Really?" said Bigwig as he glanced at Blueberry and Mango." Well Napoleon my name is Bigwig, and I am Captain of my own owlsa."**

** "Is that so?" said Napoleon. **

** Bigwig nodded his head."Yes. Now as two leaders certainly we could come to an agreement about this little rabbit."**

** "No." said Napoleon."He's an enemy of my warren and will be destroyed as well as all those who stand to help him." Bigwig looked down at Mango, then to Blueberry. He certainly didn't want to endanger himself; he had a warren that still needed him. And that warren didn't need another enemy. But Napoleon was getting on his nerves.**

** The two owsla captains stared each other down with a fiery stare. Neither willing to back down.**

** "So be it." said Bigwig after a few moments of silence. **

** Then Bigwig jumped forward and landed on Napoleon. He scratched him across the face as they fell to the ground, and then began biting his neck on the ground. Now all the other rabbits ran into the frenzy. Mango stood back terrified. **

**Bandit and another rabbit jumped on Bigwig and began clawing and biting at him, hoping to get him off their Captain. But their attempts were useless as Bigwig stayed on Napoleon and continued to attack him. Then Blueberry came into play.**

** He ran over and jumped on one of the rabbits that was on Bigwig and began biting the back of that rabbit's neck. He kicked the other one in the face. Now all the other rabbits jumped in, now there was a whole pile off rabbits on top of each other. Napoleon was at the bottom, Bigwig on top of him, then two other rabbits, Blueberry, and then any rabbit left over.**

** Napoleon scratched Bigwig across his shoulder. Bigwig scratched Naploen across the chest. The two rabbits on top of Bigwig kept scratching. Blueberry scratching and biting at the two, trying to find them off. But then there were three other rabbits who were all attacking Blueberry. Each biting and scratching at him.**

** Their pile of fighting emitted grunts, and blood all over the ground. But then it began to disperse. Blueberry got up and through two rabbits off the pile. Then those three began fighting. One of the rabbits sprung at Blueberry. But Blueberry swatted him to the ground. Then the other rabbit jumped. He and Blueberry collided, they bit at eachther's necks.**

** In the pile. It was now Bigwig against three rabbits. But he didn't care; he enjoyed the challenge and the thrill of it. Napoleon could see it in his eyes as he looked up at Bigwig, and it frightened him.**

** Then Bigwig leaped up, throwing the other two rabbits off him. Just then Napoleon kicked Bigwig away. The big rabbit stumbled back as Napoleon rose to his feet. Then the other two rabbits joined him at his side. Now Napoleon felt more confident as he looked at Bigwig. But Bigwig still had that look in his eyes. Then the three attacked him.**

** Bigwig charged and quickly gripped Napoleon again. He put his paws around his head and bit his forehead. The other two rabbits jumped at Bigwig's sides and began scratching and biting again. **

**-End Flashback-**

**"And that's when you all showed up." said Bigwig as he finished his story. All the rabbits who had just heard his tale stood with jaws wide open.**

** "DartMoor eh?" said Blackberry. "What should we do then Hazel?" Everyone turned to the chief.**

** "It's clear that these rabbits are violent." said Hazel." They might want to find our warren now."**

** "So they'll most likely hunt us down." said Fiver.**

** "Yes." said Hazel."And they'll be looking for you Bigwig."**

** "Well what's to be done then Hazel?" asked Dandelion. Some small chatter began to build up from the crowd of rabbits.**

** "Well." said Hazel." We don't really know too much about them other than that they're violent and they might come seeking us. So until further notice we'll all just have to keep our eyes and ears open."**

** "But what if they come here?" asked Hawkbit from the crowd. The crowd roared up in agreement. Just then Bigwig barked up.**

** "Then ME and MY owsla will give em a run for their money." He barked, then gave a sly smile."They weren't that tough." The owsla warriors gave a war cry from the back of the room.**

** "Then that'll be your job." said Hazel to Bigwig. Then he turned to address the crowd." AS for the rest of you remember, Be safe and keep your eyes and ears open." Then Hazel turned to leave. But not before he motioned for Fiver to come with him. His little brother did so. **

** Then the two made their way through the runs until they came to an empty burrow. **

** "Fiver." said Hazel turning to his little brother." Have you any visions or feelings about this?"**

** Fiver closed his eye and thought for a moment." No." he replied with a shake of his head." Nothing."**

** Just then Hazel sat back with a long sigh. He now had to think of how he would act with the safety of his warren threatened by this new enemy. **


	7. Chapter 7

** Meanwhile at the DartMoor warren.**

** It was a regular day at the warren. Some rabbits were above ground eating what little grass there was. The owsla officers who had not gone with Napoleon on patrol were busy on watch, with Ollie as their temporary leader. And the chief rabbit as usual was inside his burrow, unaware of the cruelty his people were suffering outside.**

** Ollie stood watch a small dirt mound. With not to many rabbits out there was very little for him to guard. So he mostly kept his eyes on the woods nearby hoping that Napoleon would soon return, with Mango in custody. **

** One of the rabbits out that day was willow. The poor rabbit looked battered and broken. Not only was his ear ripped but he had been ordered on half-rations, only being allowed to eat when he was told. And every time he was allowed he would eat all he could, although there was little. He to was also expecting Napoleon to return with his brother in custody.**

** Just then there was a rustle in the bushes nearby. One of owsla officers noticed this and began to stomp his foot. This brought everyone to alert.**

** Ollie turned and looked around at the scattered rabbits around the warren. He picked the two closest to him.**

** "You two." He ordered." Get everyone underground." The two rabbits did as they were told and began to drive the rabbits underground.**

** Willow was one of them. He had just been allowed to eat, and had not gotten enough. But still the two owsla officers pushed him and everyone else underground.**

** While Ollie joined up with three other officers and they rushed to the scene of the movement. Then at that time Napoleon, Bandit and the rest of the DartMoor owsla appeared out of the bushes. Everyone was relieved, but then shocked at what they saw. **

** Here came the owsla, Napoleon leading the way, but they were each covered in scars and blood. The groups quickly joined.**

** "What's happened?' asked Ollie to his captain."Where is the prisoner?"**

** "We were attacked." told Napoleon." By another group of rabbits."**

** "Who were they?" asked Ollie. The other owsla officers began to murmur and asked questions like "What happened to the prisoner" or "Where did this happen?"**

** "I won't take any questions." Napoleon snapped." Now I must go see my father." Then Napoleon ran off to the burrows. The rabbits watched him go. Just then Bandit stood up, he was wearing a large scratch across his face he had been given in the battle.**

** "I'll tell you what happened." He said stepping up. Then all the rabbits crowded around him to listen to the tale.**

** Meanwhile Napoleon navigated his way through the burrows and made his way to the chief rabbit Major's den.**

** He walked up the long tunnel and came into it. There he saw the old rabbit nestled in the opening of his burrow.**

** "Father." said Napoleon as he approached.**

** Old Major adjusted his eyes as his son approached."Hello my lab." He said."Where have you been?"**

** Then Napoleon stood before his father. The scratches on his body more visible to the old rabbit now.**

** "What happened to you?" asked Major. **

** "Well, father." said Napoleon."I was leading a group on patrol to…" He looked at his old father, who was listening intently." Patrol the borders of the warren, and we were attacked by a group of rabbits."**

** "Is that so?" asked Major as he sat up.  
"Yes." told Napoleon with a shake of his head." There must have been a thousand of them, but the owsla and I stood our ground and fought them best we could." Major scratched his ear lightly." Then to protect the other officers, I ordered them to retreat while I fended the enemy off; until every one of the officers had gotten away then I escaped."**

** "Is that so?" asked Major as he stood there and continued to analyze the story.**

** "Well what should we do?" asked Napoleon."What do you suggest?"**

** "Where did this rabbits come from?" asked Major.**

** "We don't know." replied his son."they appeared out of nowhere and attacked us for no reason." **

** "I'm sure that's not true." said Major."No rabbit would attack another without probable cause I'm sure." **

** "But still father-"**

** "Perhaps you had entered their territory and they felt threatened." told Major. **

** Napoleon grunted softly."Well what would you suggest we do?"**

** Major sat back and thought to himself.**

** "I would not make anything of it so soon." said Major."This was perhaps a misunderstanding." Napoleon grunted at the sight. His father was to soft, he clearly couldn't see these newcomers as the enemies they were."However." continued Major."Should these rabbits appear again we will have to deal with them." Napoleon smiled. His father and he were now on the same page.**

** "Yes, sir." said Napoleon. Then he turned and took his leave. He was going to return to his owsla and deal with the problem of these foreign rabbits. And for once he had the support of his chief to do so. So his left his father's burrow, leaving the old rabbit alone.**

** Then he made his way outside, above ground where he had left his owsla, but now all the DartMoor owsla had gathered together now. **

** They all seemed crowded around Bandit and the other wounded officers. Napoleon pushed his way through the crowd, and made himself known. When he reached the center of the crowd he found himself looking at Bandit and Ollie. **

** "Have you told them?" asked Napoleon to Bandit.**

** "Yes." replied Bandit." They know everything." **

** "Except." said Ollie speaking up."Who these rabbits are and where did they come from?"**

** "That's what we're going to find out." said Napoleon as he walked pasted the two.**

** "What do you mean, sir?" asked Ollie. Napoleon stood up high so he could address the whole crowd. The owlsa all turned their eyes to him. **

** "All right." began Napoleon."On a recent patrol to retrieve an escaped rabbit, we encountered a group of unknown rabbits. We don't know where they came from but we plan on finding out. If anyone sees any rabbits around the farm, they are most likely affiliated with the rabbits we encountered and should be brought in for questioning.' The rabbits began to nod their heads in agreement." Arrest these rabbits by any means necessary, use any force necessary." Then Napoleon stood down. **

** The owsla officers began to scatter. Ollie and Bandit joined at Napoleon's side.**

** "Your father was alright with this idea?" asked Ollie.**

** "I had to stretch the truth a little." replied Napoleon." But it'll bring us what we need."**

** "Yes." said Bandit."For once the chief rabbit is alright with going to war." Then the owsla all separated in different directions. Napoleon watched his army as they did so. In the distance above the trees, he could see the high lonely hills and the single beach tree atop it. **

** Meanwhile at the Watership Down warren.**

** The sun was nearly setting, and Bigwig stood observing the hill below. In the distance he could see to the farm, where he had battled the DartMoor rabbits. But now Bigwig had a new task. Hazel had given him the duty of protecting the warren, and with this new enemy he didn't know what to expect. So he had a lot on his mind at the moment.**

** It was then at that moment that Bigwig heard some footsteps behind him. He turned around to see who was there. It was Silver.**

** "Hello." Bigwig said to him. Silver glumly moved towards him.**

** "We need to talk." said Silver as he moved to Bigwig's side. Bigwig looked over to him.**

** "Alright. What is it?" asked Bigwig. Silver took a deep sign.**

** "On our previous mission to fin you." He began."It was my duty as the second in command to lead the patrol. And should we not have found you, I would have become the owsla captain."**

** "Yes, and." said Bigwig.**

** "I failed in that mission." said Silver."Other than the fighting I was of no real use, and don't deserve to live up to the title of second in command." Bigwig looked over Silver's saddened look." Therefore I would like to step down as second in command." Then Silver thought of Holly, the owsla officer who showed him up on this past mission."If you want." continued Silver." You should promote Holly to the position instead." The two warriors then stood there in a few moments of silence. Bigwig obviously taking Silver's words to heart.**

** "I wish you wouldn't do this." He said. Silver looked up at him."But if that's how you feel, I shall ask Holly about the position." He didn't want to, but he wouldn't go against silver's wishes.**

** Just then a voice rang out at them."No." The two turned around to see Holly standing there. **

** "Holly." said Bigwig."I was just about to go looking for you."**

** "I heard everything." told Holly." And I'm going to refuse your offer." This baffled both Bigwig and Silver.**

** "Why?" asked Silver.**

** "Allow me to relay my experience on you two" said Holly as he moved closer to the two." You can't just sit back and cry when something doesn't go your way." He turned and looked at Silver."And you can't get caught up and what could have happened, simply look at what did happen. We accomplished our mission and found our owsla captain." He looked at the two, especially Silver letting his words sink in."You both are young; you've still got a lot to learn. Me I'm just an old warrior." Then Holly turned and was about to leave. But not before he took one final look at the two and said" Think about what I've said." And then he left, leaving Bigwig and Silver together.**

** After a few moments Bigwig turned to Silver.**

** "Alright." He said." Are you ready to have another shot at the title of second in command?" Silver sat back and considered the option for a moment. It was certainly a title of great importance, the most intimidating factor being if something happened to Bigwig he would have to lead. But that would all come to him in time.**

** "Yes." replied Silver with a smile. Bigwig smiled back and the two turned and gazed out into the Sun." so what are we going to do about these new rabbits?"**


	8. Chapter 8

Hazel rose from underground. He had just been his burrow with his newly from family. But his duties had called him elsewhere. He looked around and saw very few more rabbits out than usual. The kittens were not out and about as they normally would be. Bigwig's tale of the fight between himself and these new rabbits had caused a lot of paranoia in the warren. Some feared a possible war would break out; Hazel would not let that happen. He would do anything in his power to stop any bloodshed. The only rabbits Hazel could see around were members of the owsla. The warrior rabbits were gathering around their captain and second in command. All waiting for their chief's orders on what to do.

Hazel approached the other rabbits. The soldiers now stood in line and in attendance as Hazel stood next to Bigwig and Silver.

Hazel looked around at the rabbits before him. He could recognize a few. There was Holly, Bluebell, Briar, and Blueberry, and some other rabbits. He did notice that one of the higher ranking owsla officers, Strawberry was not in attendance.

"Where is Strawberry?" was the first thing Hazel asked as he turned to Bigwig.

"He's guarding the rabbit you rescued during the fight." replied Bigwig. Hazel nodded and then turned his eyes back to the owsla."So what would you like us to do?" asked Bigwig.

"Keep your patrols small." told Hazel." Unless you're on a wide patrol only go as far as the road." Bigwig nodded.

"What if?" asked Silver. Everyone turned to him."We encounter this rabbits on one of these short patrols? What'll we do then?"

"Try not to lead them back to the warren." told Hazel."Like with Efrafa before, it's best if we know where they're warren is and they don't know where ours is."

"But we don't know where their warren is." barked up Bigwig.

"That's what I was going to go talk to the prison about." told Hazel as he turned to leave to go talk to Mango." To your duties then." He told the owsla before departing.

Then Bigwig took control.

"Alright." He said."Then it's time we began our patrols." Holly." He said pointing to the veteran owsla officers."Take a group of rabbits out and patrol the area, report anything suspicious. The rest of us will remain here and keep a watch on the warren." The owsla all nodded to their captain." Dismissed." said Bigwig, and then he ran off as Silver followed close behind.

Holly then turned and nodded to Bluebell, Briar, and Blueberry. Then the four rabbits departed downhill. The other owsla officers scattered all around. Some stayed above ground to keep watch while others went underground. Bigwig and Silver both took up watch on the northern part of the down.

Meanwhile Hazel navigated his way through the warren. He was on his way to speak with the rabbit that was rescued during the clash with the DartMoor rabbits. He was going to meet with Dandelion, Blackberry, and Fiver in hopes that the minds of the four could come up with a solution to this problem. He knew which burrow to look for, as Bigwig had told him Strawberry would be guarding it. In no time he found it.

The big orange rabbit was standing next to the small entrance of the burrow. A look past him and you could see the timid Mango behind him.

"Hazel-rah." Said Strawberry surprised as his chief-rabbit approached.

"Strawberry." replied Hazel. He took a quick glance pasted the big rabbit to see Mango inside." How has he been."

"Quiet mostly, Hazel-rah." replied Strawberry."He hasn't spoken up or asked about anything."

Just then Dandelion, Blackberry and Fiver came out the halls of the burrows.

"Let's see if we can't change that." said Hazel. Then squeezed past Strawberry and into the den. Blackberry, Dandelion, and Fiver followed.

As they entered the burrow, the timid Mango shrunk down in his place.

"Don't be afraid." said Fiver."We're not going to hurt you."

"We just want to talk about what happened earlier." told Blackberry. Mango slowly rose up in his place.

"What-What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Where is your warren?" asked Blackberry."And what is your problem there." Mango shrugged a little. Hazel and his three counselors sat back and waited to hear the story. But Mango looked past the four and looked out at Strawberry.

Ever since he had met these rabbits, he had been treated with nothing but respect and kindness, something he wasn't very use to in his old warren. Napoleon had such strict rules and punishment that he wasn't really able to anything.

But he was still very much frightened and especially at this moment by the big orange rabbit guarding his den.

Hazel and the others noticed this, so they did something about it.

"Strawberry." said Hazel addressing the guard.

"Yes, Hazel-rah." replied Strawberry as he turned to face his chief.

"I think we'll be alright in here." told Hazel."You are realized of your duty."

"Yes Hazel-rah." said Strawberry as he got up to leave."What shall I do instead?"

"Perhaps Bigwig and Silver need your help." suggested Dandelion. Strawberry then nodded and then took off up the burrows.

Then the four turned their attention back to Mango.

"Now." said Dandelion."Tell us your story."

"Well." began Mango as he sat up." My warren lies far off from here. Deep into the woods, and the warren is built into the side of a mountain. It is called DartMoor." The rabbits all glanced to each other. They had never heard of the warren before."It is run by the chief rabbit Major. But he is very old and we don't see him very much anymore. So the warren is mostly run by his son and Captain of owsla Napoleon. And he runs the warren with strict rules and brutal punishments. All orders are passed down from his father and he carries them out."

"So then it was most likely this Napoleon and his owsla that you encountered in the woods before." told Fiver. Hazel nodded his head; he guessed that it was the rabbit that Bigwig was fighting.

"Yes." said Mango."He has two officers who pass the orders down the ranks for him. They are Bandit and Ollie. Bandit was there on the patrol with him, he recognizable by the black spot over his eye." Hazel nodded his head as he remembered seeing this rabbit." Napoleon had most likely ordered Ollie to stay behind to watch over the warren while he was away." The rabbits all sat back and continued to listen, every detail would help them in the future with these rabbits.

"In the warren." Mango continued." I stayed with my brother Willow. And a few nights ago we and some other rabbits planned to escape from our oppressive warren." The Watership Down rabbits could sympathize with that. They two had to leave their warren; to do what they thought was right."We had hoped to join another warren, or start our own somewhere. But somehow our plan went wrong. Napoleon and his owsla found out about it and the ambushed us when we tried to escape. I was the only one who escaped, thanks to my brother who was able to distract the owsla." Then Mango stood there, his story was told. Now the Watership down rabbits had to decided what to do.

"What do we do then?" asked Hazel to the others.

"I would suggest just staying clear of these DartMoor rabbits." said Dandelion." They sound like trouble."

"So was Efrafa." said Blackberry. "And we came out of that alright."

"That sounds like something Bigwig would say." replied Dandelion. Blackberry shrunk down only a little.

"But it's just like Efrafa." said Fiver. "Some rabbits were in need of our help from an oppressive tyrant and we helped them."

"Yes." added Blackberry."It's not really different from anything we've had to do before."

"But the question is." said Dandelion."If there is any rabbit willing to leave this DartMoor."

"There is." said Mango speaking up. All turned their gaze back to the little rabbit."There most defiantly is."

"How many?" asked Hazel.

"My brother Willow, most defiantly will want to leave." said Mango."But you'd have to get him out of there and away from the tyrants of the warren."

"Would any others want to leave?" asked Fiver.

"Yes there are some others who would be willing to leave." told Mango."And I must save my brother."

Hazel turned back to his group of rabbits. They were all considering the same option he was."Our warren can always tolerate a few new members." He said.

The rabbits all rejoiced from that statement. Even Dandelion, although he was still against the idea a little, Hazel his chief had told them what they were going to do.

Hazel turned back to Mango."Allow me." He said."To be the first to welcome you to your new home, Welcome to Watership down."

Mango was relived. He could tell the short time he'd been there that Watership down was much better than DartMoor. The chief and Captain of owsla didn't run it with strict rules, you could sil-flay whenever you'd like, it was a rabbit's paradise.

"Does that mean you'll help me save my brother?" he asked as he bolted up. The four rabbits then shot glances at each other, and then back to Mango.

"We'll do all we can." said Blackberry."But for now focus on yourself." Then Blackberry turned to Hazel."Perhaps someone should take Mango on a tour of the warren and see how things go here." Hazel nodded then thought about the options.

Certainly not himself, he's busy enough watching after the whole warren, his new family and this DartMoor threat. Bigwig was also out of the question. He's too busy looking out for the DartMoor rabbits. And the owsla were also busy as well.

Then Hazel looked around at the rabbits in the burrow with him Blackberry, Dandelion, and Fiver. Certainly one of these rabbits wasn't too busy than to show Mango around, but who to pick. Then it hit him the best one for the job.

"Fiver." said Hazel looking to his brother."You shall watch out for Mango in these next few days and show him around the warren."

Yes, of course." said Fiver. Then Hazel looked around more relaxed now that all problems had been solved.

"Alright then." said Hazel."If all problems have been solved." He made his way to the entrance of the burrow. "I'm going to go spend time with my family." Then Hazel left the burrow.

Meanwhile on Patrol.

Holly had taken Bluebell, Briar, and Blueberry out on patrol. The four had done as they were told, they had stuck to the winds below the down and had not crossed over the road. However they were going to go to the road just to look around.

With Holly in the lead, the four ran through the woods and to the edge of the road. They were concealed by a big green bush before them. But to the a good few the four rabbits stood up and looked around.

Glancing from left to right, and all around the group could see nothing.

"Do you think we could be heading back soon?" moaned Bluebell to Holly."My feet are starting to hurt." Then bluebell fell to the ground to catch his breath.

"Quit complaining." Said Briar as he and blueberry sat down next to bluebell."It hasn't been all bad." While the group sat and talked amongst themselves, Holly still kept his eyes on the area's around them looking to see if anything might show up

"Yea." agreed Blueberry with Briar."All we did was take a run around the woods surrounding the warren."

"And it's been too long." complained Bluebell. Bluebell continued to moan and groan about the group situation, while Briar and blueberry poked fun at him. While holly all the while kept his eyes across the road, for then he saw something. Something moving in the bushes.

The old owsla officer quickly ducked down behind the bushes, using it as cover. The other three noticed this and quickly turned to him.

"What is it?" asked Blueberry.

"Shh." whispered Holly."Keep your voices down." The other three officers did as Holly was doing now and were crouching behind the bushes.

Holly silently crept forward and poked his eyes through the bush, so he could see across the road.

For then at that moment a group of rabbits could be seen bounding on the other side of the road. There were seven in all; two of them were in the front leading the group. One having a black spot on his eye. It was Ollie and Bandit leading a group of DartMoor rabbits on patrol.

"Are those the rabbits we encountered before?" whispered Blueberry. But Holly quickly shushed him.

"Quiet." He ordered in a whisper."I'm trying to listen." Then the other three rabbits became quiet and poked their heads out do they could watch the rabbits across the road. Holly stepped forward a little so he could see and hear better.

This group of rabbits were wandering along the other side of the road, but now they had stopped. They appeared to be sniffing the ground.

"Any tracks?" asked Bandit as he observed Ollie sniff the ground. The other officers on patrol with them sat in their places.

Ollie stood up now." You said you encountered them beyond the farm?" asked Ollie

Bandit nodded his head "Yes."

"Then perhaps." said Ollie as he moved forward and closer to the road. "they crossed this road." Some of the rabbits became spooked.

"How'd want to cross it?" asked Bandit as he jumped to Ollie's side. The two now observed the road together. They had never ventured this far from DartMoor before and had never seen a road before.

"Maybe." said Ollie as he looked into the woods beyond the road."Maybe their warren was across this thing." He looked even farther away and into the high hills, with a lone beach tree."Like up there, maybe."

Holly had heard some bits of what they were saying and became a little concerned.

"What is it?" asked Bluebell.

"Their guessing our warren is across the road here." told Holly."One of them guessed up on the hills."

"We must do something, then." said Bluebell.

"Should we go back?" suggested Blueberry as he looked back the way they came.

"We should fight them." said Briar as he stood up and prepared to charge.

"Stand down." ordered Holly. Briar did as he was told and sat back down."We'll have to get back to the warren. There are to many of them for us to take."

"But then we might lead them back to the warren." said Bluebell. Now the group was in quite a pickle. They certainly didn't want to lead them back to the warren, but they couldn't stay to fight. They were outnumbered. Now holly didn't know what to do.

"Shall we cross then?" asked Bandit to Ollie.

"It's the best option we have." replied Ollie.

"Gather round." called Bandit to the other owsla officers. The officers trotted up to the two leading them.

Now it seemed bad for the Watership down rabbits. It seemed their enemies would be crossing the road, they had to make a decision then and there what to do.

"Back up slowly." ordered Holly. He slowly put one foot back and then the other. His three companions did as Holly did. It looked as if Bandit and Ollie were about to lead their group across the road, however luck was not on their side.

For as they were about to cross, they heard something. There was the sound of growling in the bushes close to them. They looked over to investigate. The Watership down rabbits froze on their side.

Then suddenly a fox slowly strolled out of the bush, close to the DartMoor rabbits. When the seven of them saw the fox they became frightened. They slowly began to back up and would soon run back the way they came away from the fox. They didn't want to venture into the unknown area across the road for hey didn't know what was over there, and they certainly didn't want to go over there with a fox following.

So the DartMoor rabbits were going to retreat. They slowly began to back while the fox sniffed the air and looked over to the rabbits. Now his sights were set on them.

It was then that the rabbits turned and bolted off into the woods behind them. But before leaving Ollie turned and looked across the road. He memorized the spot he was about to leave. The road with the woods across and the high hills in the background.

Just then the fox growled and ran at him, ten Ollie quickly ran off as the fox followed him and the other DartMoor rabbits.

Now the Watership down rabbits were lucky. They had just dodged a major bullet. The group was panting due to how tense that just was.

"We must get back to the warren." said Holly after a few moments."Hazel must be notified of this." The other three nodded then slowly rose to their feet.

Then Holly turned and lead the group back through the woods and back up the hill to their home.


	9. Chapter 9

Holly and his group had not yet returned from their patrol. So everything was going as normal at the warren, given the situation. Some rabbits had gone up to silflay, Blackavar and Speedwell were amongst the group.

The owsla were stationed at various points around the warren. There was a rabbit posted close to each burrow. And there was a rabbit guarding the entrance to Hazel's burrow. The chief rabbit was currently underground with his family.

Bigwig, Silver, and Strawberry all stood on the top of the down, looking down into the forest below. They were ready and alert should any threat arrive.

Just then there was the sound of stomping from behind the trio. All turned and faced the direction. The owsla officers once scattered through the down were now all running to the direction of the noise.

All the other rabbits quickly bolted down into the burrows in fear.

Bigwig, with Silver and Strawberry following quickly ran to the place of incident. The owsla were now gathering in all their numbers. There was probably a total of ten of hem above ground at this point.

Bigwig, Silver, and Strawberry pushed themselves to the front of the crowd.

"What's going on?" asked Bigwig.

"I saw something moving in the forest below." told the officer who called the alarm. The owsla now waited on their captain to see what he would do.

Bigwig moved forward. He looked down the hill and into the woods to see if he could spot what was down there. Silver and Strawberry joined at his side.

"What do you see?" asked Silver.

"Is it elil?" asked Strawberry.

"I don't know." replied Bigwig. "But there is something out there." The owsla now began to form behind their captain, ready to do whatever he ordered to.

Then they all saw it. Something rustling in the bushes.

"There." shouted Strawberry pointing with his head.

"I saw something." shouted another officer.

"Keep calm." ordered Silver. He then turned to Bigwig. He was keeping a keen eye on whatever was down there. The bushes rustled again. Then something came out.

They came out one by one, in total there were four figures down there, four rabbits.

"What do you see?" called one of the rabbits from the back of the group.

"Four rabbits." said Silver. Strawberry walked forward a little and stood next to Bigwig.

"It's probably just holly and his patrol." told Strawberry. "No need to worry." The other officers and exhaled in unison, as if a great load had been lifted off them.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." said Bigwig."We don't know who it is just yet." The owsla now gathered around once again. Bigwig, Silver, and Strawberry at the front of the crowd waiting to greet the group.

Bigwig knew it was Holly, they all did but deep down he'd hoped it was Napoleon leading another group of rabbits. Because Bigwig really wanted to fight him again.

The four rabbits bounded up the hill. As they drew closer it appeared that Strawberry was right it and been Holly and his patrol.

The veteran warrior ran up the hill, Bluebell was next, followed by Blueberry then Briar. The four rabbits now stood before their captain and the mob behind him.

"Report." ordered Bigwig."What did you find?"

"We encountered the enemy, sir." told Holly. Murmurs began amongst the crowd. Heads glanced from holly and his patrol back to Bigwig.

"Where" asked Bigwig.

"We saw across the road." told Holly as he glanced back at the forest."It seemed as if they were going to cross it."

"Did they follow you here?" asked Silver.

Briar, Blueberry, and Bluebell shook their heads.

"No." said Holly."They were stopped by a homba." Bigwig took in the information.

"Then what?" he asked.

"They ran from the homba." told Holly."Back the way they came. But they'll most likely be back, and they'll most likely cross the road." Briar and blueberry nodded their heads.

"Alright." said Bigwig."We must report this to Hazel at once." Bigwig turned back to the patrol."Holly you and your patrol may go underground to rest. Silver." He said as he turned to the second on Command."You're in charge." Then Bigwig dashed off. Following close behind was the patrol.

Silver now taking command had the owsla return to their positions. Some returned to guarding the burrows, while others went to the lookout posts.

Underground Fiver was showing Mango around the warren. They had just entered the Honeycomb.

"This is the honeycomb." Told fiver as the two looked into the largeness of the honeycomb."This is where we gather for meetings and things like that."

"It's very big." exclaimed Mango in amazement as looked all around the honeycomb." We had nothing like this in DartMoor." Mango then ventured out into the middle of the honeycomb. He then looked up at the ceiling, which was made entirely of beach roots."This is amazing."

Fiver then ran to his side. The innocence of this little rabbit was refreshing.

"How did you find this place?" asked Mango.

"It's a long story." said Fiver. Then he joined Mango at looking up at the ceiling of the honeycomb." We left our old warren from threat of being destroyed. With a small group we set out to create a new warren somewhere else. After many trials we eventually found this place and settled here."

"What was the danger to your old warren?" asked Mango.

"Man." told Fiver."They destroyed the warren and everyone who was in it."

"That's awful." said Mango. Then he looked at Fiver."Who saw this danger coming?" Fiver stood here in silence for a few moments.

Then finally he answered "I did." Mango seemed shocked by this."How?" he asked.

"I don't really know how to explain it." replied Fiver." I've just always had these feelings, their sort of like predictions. Anything I've ever had a feeling about, has come to be true."

"Well it's a good thing you have these feelings." said Mango."Had you not, you had your friends would be dead and never would have found this place. And I would still be in DartMoor."

"Yes, I suppose." said Fiver. "Shall we continue the tour?" he said as he moved forward. Then Mango followed.

Then the two heard voices coming from the burrow in front of them.

"What's going on?" called a gruff annoying voice.

"Nothing." replied a deep angry voice. Then Bigwig appeared out of the hall and into the honeycomb. Hawkbit came right after him.

"But why was an alarm raised?" asked Hawkbit as he trailed after Bigwig. Now bigwig was becoming a little angry with Hawkbit.

"It was a false alarm." replied Bigwig.

"Then I can go on silflay?" asked Hawkbit confused.

"YES." yelled Bigwig as he turned around to Hawkbit.

"Alright then." said Hawkbit and then he took off above ground. Bigiwg turned around and continued on his way to Hazel's den.

"Sounds like something is up." said Mango.

"Yes." said Fiver."Maybe we should wait before we go above ground."

Meanwhile Bigwig appeared at Hazel's den. His chief was sitting next to his mate watching his kittens.

"Hazel-rah." said Bigwig into the den. Both Hazel and Hyzenthlay turned to the owsla captain standing in the doorway of the den.

Hyzenthlay signed. "What is it Bigwig?" asked Hazel. Bigwig took a step closer into the den.

"It's about the enemy warren." said Bigwig. Hazel listened on intently while Hyzenthlay seemed unvexed. "Holly encountered them while on a patrol." Now both the chiefs shot up.

"Where?" asked Hazel."What happened?"

Bigwig went on to explain what Holly had told him.

Meanwhile at the DartMoor warren the same thing was happening. Ollie and Bandit with their patrol and escaped the fox and returned to their warren. They had just finished reporting to Napoleon on what had happened. In their report they told about the road, the fox, and where they believed a warren to be. Which was on the high lonely hills.

"Is that all?" asked Napoleon. Ollie and Bandit nodded their heads.

"Yes." said Ollie. Napoleon sunk his head for a moment, it seemed he was thinking.

"I'll have to report this to my father." He said."He'll want to know all about this."

"Very well, sir." said Bandit. Then Napoleon turned around and made his way to the chief rabbit's den.

When he arrived he didn't find his father in his normal spot. The chief rabbit was nowhere near his hole, now it seemed he was moving about around his burrow.

"Father!" exclaimed Napoleon upon seeing the sight of his father moving around, a sight no one had seen in years."What are you doing?"

"Thinking my dear boy." Said Major as he turned to his son standing in the doorway.

"About what?" asked Napoleon. The chief took a look to his door to the second floor of the warren, the place only reserved for the chief so he could watch over the warren.

"The warren." replied Major as he made his way over to the sunlight. Napoleon quickly bounded next to him.

"Father there are other things going on here." He said."My owsla think they've found the enemy warren.'

"Oh." said Major still moving forward."And what are we going to about it."

"I'm going to lead a patrol, and when we find it we'll destroy it." Major took a shocked look at his son."And those who live we'll bring back as prisoners."

"Why would you do that?" asked Major."That's not right."

"But father." said Napoleon. "They are enemies of the warren, and a threat to our way of life."

"What have I been trying to teach you all this time?" asked Major as he moved forward."If you're ever going to be chief rabbit someday you have to know one thing." Major continued to move forward into the doorway to the second floor. Napoleon stayed behind confused. He realized now that his father never wanted to solve this conflict with Watership down violently. Major was all about resorting to violence as a last measure.

Major took a step forward. He was just out of the reach of sunlight. Slowly he put one paw out into the sun. it felt warm on his fur. He was about to do something he hadn't done in a long time.

Then Major stepped out, full body into the sunlight. He squinted his eyes and adjusted them to the sun. He had been in the dark so long he couldn't remember the sun or the outdoors. Then he looked down and saw it. He saw his warren for the first time in years.

Last he saw of it, it was healthy and prosperous. There was room for all rabbits to silflay. But this was a different sight.

The warren now looked like a death hole. There were patches of dirt and sand everywhere, barely any grass to feed one rabbit let alone a whole warren. This frightened Major. His subjects must live in total misery.

The old rabbit slowly turned back to his son, who was standing only a few feet behind him.

"What's happened?" he asked."What's happened to my warren?"

"Father." said Napoleon as he moved to Major. "In the years you've been "inactive" I've had to look over the warren with my owsla. Some hard times hit and we had to declare martial law." Major looked very shocked, never in a million years had he ever thought of such thing.

Then anger over took him. He may have been old, but he was still very big. For then he pounced and landed on his son.

Napoleon was completely taken by surprise as his father attacked. Major laid on top of him.

"You've done all this." He said angrily. Napoleon opened his mouth as he tried to defend himself, but Major stopped him by putting his paw on his neck. "Don't speak." He ordered."You've caused all this, with your owsla and your martial law. If you think brawn is all you need to be a leader, then you'll never be chief." Napoleon sat back and listened to his father's words. At any moment he liked he defiantly could have overtaken him, but this was his father and he would listen."Stand up." ordered Major as he jumped off of his son.

Napoleon rose to his feet, Major still giving him an angry stare.

"What'll you have me do then father?" he asked weakly.

"Gather your owsla." ordered Major. "Send two of them out as messengers to find this warren."

"Only two, surely-"said Napoleon but stopped himself as his father gave him another angry stare.

"Tell them." continued Major. "We wish to make peace and invite them to come to our warren to talk things over."

"Father I don't think they'll-"

"If they don't it'll be your doing." interrupted the old rabbit gruffly."With all your violence and hate. "Major then walked pasted his son as he stood there silently."If you want to make a great chief you have to see the bigger picture and not look out for yourself." Then the old rabbit disappeared into his den. Leaving Napoleon alone.


	10. Chapter 10

The Watership warren was in a buzz after what had just happened. With the return of Holly's patrol encountering the enemy warren there was a buzz of mystery and questions in the air. Even though the warning called then was not a real one, it still brought suspense to everyone who lived on the down. Bigwig had not yet returned from his meeting with Hazel so therefore Silver was in charge of the owsla. And the owsla second in command was being asked questions by everyone.

Blackavar had approached him and asked "What was all the commotion about?"

Acorn had asked "Was the enemy really here?"

Dandelion had asked "Does Hazel know about this?"

One of buckthorn's kittens had asked "Are we going to be attacked?"

To all of these questions silver gave similar responses. "no, it was nothing" or" No don't worry about it."

Meanwhile underground far off at the DartMoor warren Napoleon meet with Bandit and Ollie.

The three owsla officers meet just outside the large hole underground. Napoleon had just explained to the two what his father, the chief had told him.

"This can't be." exclaimed Bandit.

"It's the truth." replied Napoleon."He wants me to send to runners as emissaries of peace to the alien warren."

"And I suppose we're those runners?" asked Ollie.

"Yes." said Napoleon as he nodded his head."Go out, cross the road, find the warren and…." He paused for a few moments, the next words out of his mouth normally would have been" Then report back and we'll go destroy it." But now he had other orders."Make peace with them." He finished."See if they'll come here."

Bandit and Ollie looked at their Captain. He was somewhat different now, he wasn't himself. This discovery of this new warren had really turned his sense of reality upside down. He seemed very sad, a shadow of the rabbit he once was. The two then looked to each other then back to their captain.

"Yes, sir." They nodded their heads and then turned around and ran off into the woods, to find the Watership Down warren.

Napoleon turned around and headed into the warren. He still had to look after the place. Then as he made his way around the warren, e came upon a weird sight.

Willow, the prisoner he had captured trying to leave the warren and brother of mango was talking to someone. This was unusual because the only one he came into contact was the owsla officers. And his guards were standing next to him, but they looked on with worried faces at the rabbit talking to Willow.

As Napoleon got closer he noticed some details about the rabbits. He had snow white fur, and his spoke in a soft voice to Willow. As Napoleon got closer he saw who the rabbit was. It was his father Major.

And Major was still angry at his son for wanting to wage war on Watership down, and he would now learn that the prisoner he had ordered to be set free was now being held captive.

Napoleon stepped closer and was now right behind his father.

The old rabbit soon became aware of his presence as he stopped talking to Willow and turned over to his son.

"Do you know who this is?' asked Major looking back to Willow then to his son.

"A prisoner of the warren, father." said Napoleon.

"Have I met this prisoner?" asked Major. The two owsla guards shrank back in their places as they watched this conversation go on.

"Yes, father." said Napoleon as he hung his head.

"Yes, I have." said Major with a more stern tone in his voice than before. "Do you remember what I ordered for this prisoner?"

Napoleon knew there was no way out of this anymore. His father had now seen what the warren was like under his son's rule.

"You ordered he be set free" replied Napoleon as his head sunk lower.

"Yet here he sits as a prisoner and not free" told Major."Why is that?"

"Because I ordered it." replied Napoleon.

"You ordered it." repeated Major. It came as no shock to him however. With the recent discoveries he learned about how his son ran things nothing surprised him now. And they both knew that a strict punishment must be given out.

Napoleon brought his gaze back up to his father's.

"You know you will be punished for this." told Major. Napoleon nodded his head slightly. Major then turned his attention to Willow."Release him." he ordered. The two owsla officers looked surprised at this but then stood back and nudged Willow forward.

Willow all the time with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir." he said. Major only nodded his head back. Then Willow took off. Then Major turned his attention back to his son.

"Napoleon." He said, his son raised his head to look at him."You are relieved of your command as Captain of owsla." Napoleon and the other two owsla officers jumped at this.

"What!" exclaimed Napoleon jumping up."Father you can't do that."

"I can do how I please." replied Major."I am the chief rabbit. And you have done nothing that says you should keep your title."

"But, But." stuttered Napoleon."Who will be Captain of owsla now."

Major looked as if he was thinking, he hadn't decided who would replace his son. Then it hit him.

"Me." he replied. The three owsla officers jumped. Major looked from Napoleon to the other two."Is this a problem?" he asked the two rabbits. The two then shook their heads.

"But father, you can't just-"

"Napoleon." ordered Major."Go on guard duty until further notice." Napoleon was still in shock over what had happened. His father was now being a more active Chief and had made himself Captain of owsla. Napoleon was now just another officer, no special privileges. His father now being in charge would make it utter hell for Napoleon. With nothing to say Napoleon left and headed out to his post.

Meanwhile at Watership down.

Bigwig and Hazel rose from the burrows below. Hazel had just been briefed by Bigwig on the news of the encounter with the DartMoor rabbits. Once again his duty as chief has taken him away from his family.

The owsla were all at their posts Bigwig and Hazel began making their way to one of the posts.

"I don't see anything wrong yet." said Hazel.

"I don't think it'll stay that way for long." replied Bigwig.

"I think your right." said Hazel."If they cross the road it won't be very long until they find our warren." Bigwig nodded.

The two had now reached the eastern post, when looking below one could see the forest surrounding it, below the hill.

"What should we do then?" asked bigwig.

"What I said to do." said Hazel." Keep your patrols small, and stick to the road."

"No." said Bigwig."I mean if we're attacked." Hazel turned and looked at Bigwig.

"I suppose we'll have to make the best of it that we can." replied Hazel. "After all we'll have to do something right." Bigwig nodded and gave a small grunt.

Meanwhile at that time Fiver along with Mango emerged from the ground below.

"This is above ground." told Fiver. Mango looked around and took in all the sights and smells of the great outdoors. It was much different than DartMoor which looked and smelled of death. This place smelt of clean cool air, which carried up from the hill."Shall we have a look around?" asked Fiver.

"Yes, can we?" asked Mango.

"Of course." replied Fiver. The two little rabbits began making their way around. Then thety soon bumped into Pipkin.

"fiver." He said greeting him.

"Pipkin." He replied back. Then the two rabbits got close and smelt each other. It wasn't long before Pipkin had noticed the unknown rabbit standing behind Fiver.

"This is Mango." told Fiver as he moved out of the way so the two could see each other. Pipkin got close and inspected the new rabbit. He was too small to be a fighter or any threat, and he had a timid look about him so Pipkin assumed he was a friend.

"Nice to meet you." said Pipkin.

"Nice to meet you two." replied Mango.

"I've been charged with showing Mango around the warren." told Fiver.

"Oh really?" responded Pipkin. "How's it going so far."

"Good until we had that alarm earlier." said Fiver."What was all that about?"

"We don't know." replied Pipkin."Nobody's saying anything."

"Are we aloud to wander around?" asked Mango."I'd like to explore the down."

"Yes, nobody's going to stop you." told Pipkin.

"Great." said Mango.

"Let's go." said Fiver as he turned to leave.

'May I come with you?" asked Pipkin. Fiver turned to Mango wondering if he wouldn't mind.

"The more the merrier." Mango said. Pipkin smiled and the group set off down the hill.

Briar and Strawberry were standing watch and watched them go.

"Don't go down to far." called Strawberry.

Meanwhile Hazel and Bigwig sat and continued to talk.

"We'll have to do whatever we can." said Hazel." We have to protect our way of life." Bigwig replied with a nod and a low grunt.

Meanwhile the trio ran down the hill and towards the forest. They happily ran along thinking nothing could hurt them. Little did they know something was lurking in the bushes.

Pipkin was the closest one to the bushes. He happily moved forward, but then he looked up. There he saw an dark colored unknown rabbit.

He let out a cry as the rabbit looked down at him. Then Pipkin ran back up the hill. Fiver and Mango saw then rabbit then followed Pipkin's lead.

On the hill Briar and Strawberry saw them running up the hill screaming.

"What's the matter?" asked Briar.

"DartMoor." said Mango."They're here." Briar looked at them as Strawberry looked down the hill. He saw two rabbits lurking at the bottom coming out of the bushes.

"They're right." Exclaimed Strawberry. Briar quickly bounded to his side as the trio quickly ran below ground.

Then there was the sound of Strawberry's foot hitting the ground as he raised the alarm. This threw everyone into confusion. The owsla all ran to their position as the others ran below ground.

Bigwig and Hazel were on the other side of the warren. When they heard the alarm they turned around to see all the owsla running to one spot. It must have been a real problem, there was no patrol out it was noting like before. The two quickly ran over to the spot where the owsla were gathering.

When they made it over the owsla were all crowded around one spot. There was a total of 14 of them there. They were all facing the same spot, all starring at two rabbits. Silver was in the front questioning them.

Bigwig quickly pushed his way through the crowd with Hazel right behind him.

"What do you want?" asked Silver to the two.

"We are emissaries from the warren of DartMoor." Spoke up one of the rabbits."I am Ollie and this." He said pointing to his companion." Is Bandit." he finished. His friend had a black spot on one of his eyes."We've come here on a mission of peace."

There was murmurs amongst the Watership owsla." We wish to speak with your chief." finished Ollie.

"You can't speak with our chief." said Silver gruffly.

"What's going on here?" said Bigwig as he burst from the crowd, now standing between Holly and Blueberry and looking over at Bandit and Ollie.

"Who are you?" asked Bandit.

Bigwig looked back at Hazel for a quick second. It was then they were both thinking the same thing. Bigwig turned back to the DartMoor rabbits.

"I am the Chief-rabbit." He told. The rabbits all exchanged confused looks. Bigwig moved out closer to the rabbits."What do you want?"

"We." began Ollie. "are emissaries from the warren of DartMoor, send on a mission to make peace with you."

Hazel who now stood behind Bigwig was confused by their proclamation of peace, but he did overall like the idea.

"Peace." Said Bigwig as he moved forward and proceeded to force Ollie to cower down and move back."There shall be no peace." He barked." Leave before we kill you." The owsla slowly began to merge closer and closer to the two. But then one of them spoke up.

"Excuse me sir" He said. All now turned to the brown rabbit behind Bigwig, it was Hazel. Bigwig eyed the rabbit and would listen now with extreme interest. "Sir." Spoke up Hazel."Perhaps it's best if we do seek peace."

Bigwig looked at Hazel and then turned his gaze to Bandit and Ollie.

"Listen to your subordinate." said Ollie. This was good the two had bought that Bigwig was the chief.

"Very well." said Bigwig after looking one more time at Hazel."Where shall we make this peace?"

"Our chief wishes to discuss it at our warren." told Ollie." For you see he's very old and could not bear the travel over here."

Bigwig didn't like the idea but he continued."Where is your warren?"

Ollie turned and pointed down the hill.

"Just beyond the farm." He told."It's a network of holes dug into the side of a hill."

"When shall we meet?" asked Bigwig.

"Tomorrow." said Ollie." At Ni-frith."

"Very well." said Bigwig."Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Humbly Ollie and Bandit retreated down the hill. While all the Watership rabbits turned to Hazel.

"All gather in the honeycomb." He ordered."We have much to discuss."


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was setting. Whatever traces of light was left covered the sky in a pink color. The rest of the sky was completely black.

The rabbits on Watership were all gathering below ground. Due to the events earlier in the day, Hazel had called every rabbit in the warren to the meeting. The hopes was that they would come to a conclusion about the DartMoor conflict.

Above ground the last few rabbits hurried into the burrow. There was Pipkin, followed by Acorn. Then Blueberry after he had seen all rabbits above ground go under.

The rabbits all gathered in the honeycomb. Hazel sat at his little pedestal above everyone else.

To his left was Bigwig, Silver, and Strawberry as representatives of the owsla. The rest were scattered all about the room.

To Hazel's right was Fiver, Blackberry, and Dandelion as his advisors.

Now the last of the rabbits had entered the honeycomb. The rabbits were now murmuring amongst themselves.

"Is everybody here?" asked Hazel. The conversation then died away as the rabbits looked around to see if anyone was absent. The only rabbit excused was Hyzenthlay, for she had to watch over her litter. So she was excused.

"I think everyone is here Hazel-rah." said Fiver.

"Right, let's get on with this then." said Hazel. The rabbits now stopped their chattering, and gazed upon their chief as he was about to speak." We have made contact with the alien warren." Hazel continued."Two of them arrived here earlier today as emissaries."

Now the rabbits began to talk amongst themselves.

"What did they want?" asked Speedwell.

"Are they going to invade?" called Blackavar.

"If you'll all quiet down." shouted Bigwig as he bounced up. "you'll find out." The rabbits quickly became quiet at the command of the large and frightening captain of owsla.

Bigwig then turned his head to Hazel giving him a nod, showing he could continue speaking.

"They came as emissaries." continued Hazel."Saying they want to make peace with our warren." All the rabbits now looked at each other in confusion, except for Hazel, Bigwig, Silver and the owsla who were there when Bandit and Ollie came."I'm asking all of you should we take them up on that offer?"

The rabbits all began to talk amongst themselves. Surely they didn't want any more bloodshed, those who were alive back during the time of General Woundwart would know that most of all. But the idea of this warren surprised them. They had first encountered them on a patrol, and there was a battle. Then from there this alien warren seemed fit on finding the Watership down warren. But now they wanted peace, it was a strange circumstance.

Hazel looked to his advisors hoping that they would have the answers. But they themselves were divided.

Fiver was still frightened from the encounter he had earlier that day. Blackberry was all for peace, but argued with him it was to strange that it couldn't possibly be true. Then Hazel looked to the owsla and he knew what they would think.

Most likely they wanted to run up and fight these enemy rabbits, but that wouldn't cause peace. It would only cause peace by more bloodshed, and that's something Hazel didn't want. But he knew no matter what conclusion they came to they would stick by Hazel.

The talk amongst the rabbits began to die down.

"Have we reached a verdict then?" asked Hazel.

"No." spoke up Pipkin from the crowd."We're somewhat divided."

Hazel looked out into the crowd. Half the rabbits wanted peace the other wanted war, most likely the owsla.

"We'll have to put it to a vote." said Hazel. The rabbits looked around at each other."All in favor of going to make peace with this warren?" A large number of rabbits stood up. Amongst them were Blackberry, Buckthorn, Clover, Thethuthinnang, Blackavar, Hawkbit, Acorn, Speedwell, and the majority of the regular warren. "Against?" called out Hazel. The rabbits that stood before now saw down. Now the rest of the rabbits stood up. Surprisingly not all were in the owsla, there was Pipkin, Fiver, Mango, and all of the owlsa. Bigwig lead the way by standing first, his owsla followed his example. The warren was in fact divided, but the decision was clear.

"It seems we've decided." said Hazel. The rabbits that stood now sat down." It seems we're going to make peace." The warren roared up again. Some cheering, others against the idea." Peace is the right, I don't want anymore bloodshed." said Hazel. The warren quieted down.

"Tomorrow." said Hazel. "I leave for this warren."

"I'm going with you." spoke up Bigwig."They think I'm the chef remember, plus if it is a farce and they try to attack us, you'll need some fighters." Several members of the owsla spoke up after Bigwig said that.

"Now." said Hazel turning to the crowd. "We'll have to decide who'll go on this mission with us."

"How about all the owsla." said Hawkbit.

"We don't want to leave the warren unprotected." replied Hazel.

"What about all the original rabbits from Sandleford?" asked Pipkin.

"It would be too dangerous for some you." said Hazel, referring mostly to Fiver and Pipkin."If anyone must go." Said Hazel as he looked around the crowd. Then he found Mango."It should be you, Mango." He said.

The little rabbit sat back timidly.

"You're the only one who's been there before." said Hazel."You could easily navigate us there and back."

"The memories here are too painful." said Mango."I can't go back!"

"What about your brother?" asked Hazel."Don't you want to save him?" Mango shot up a look at Hazel."This could be our chance."

It didn't take long for Mango to reply."Alright." he said."I'll lead you there."

Then Hazel looked into the crowd, who else could go with them. Then he turned to bigwig.

"Bigwig." He said. The Captain of owsla bounded over to him."I want you to select the members of your owsla who are fit to come along with us."

"Yes, Hazel-rah." replied Bigwig, then he bounded off and took his owsla into another burrow. Just then Fiver appeared, looking up at Hazel.

"But Hazel." He said. The chief turned to his younger brother. "Who'll lead the warren while your away."

Hazel hadn't thought of that. Blackberry and Dandelion now bounded over next to the two. Hazel then thought for a second. Who could lead the warren while he was gone? But it didn't take him long to figure out who, the one who he left in charge last time.

"Fiver." He said finally."You'll be in charge while I am gone." Blackberry and Dandelion looked shocked by this. Hazel looked to them."Blackberry." he continued."You'll stay behind and help fiver, Dandelion." He turned over to him."You'll come with me on this journey."

Dandelion didn't like the idea, but he wasn't going to disobey his chief.

"Yes, Hazel-rah." He said.

"Hazel." said Fiver. "I can't lead the warren."

"Yes you can." said Hazel."Hyzethlay can't she's taking care of her litter, you're the only other choice." Fiver sat back, this was the second time his brother trusted him with the warren."Don't be afraid." said Hazel."You'll have Blackberry to help." Fiver looked up at the buck next to him. Blackberry had helped a lot in the past, he would surely help Fiver during this time.

"Alright Hazel." said Fiver."Since you've asked this of me I'll do the best I can."

"That's all I could ask for." said Hazel. Then he turned to the crowd."It's decided. Tomorrow I leave with a group of rabbits for the warren of DartMoor." The rabbits all gazed at heir chief, he was about to embark on a dangerous mission, just as risky as with Efrafa.

In another burrow there was Bigwig and his owsla. Every rabbit in the owsla was in attendance.

"Alright." said Bigwig."It's my duty now to decide who will go on this mission with us. I'm only going to take a few of you so we don't overcrowd. It shall be me, Silver, Strawberry." He could glances at the two rabbits. Then looked into the crowd of owsla officers. There were plenty to choose from, each were loyal and would do anything they were asked. But he didn't want to take all the experienced ones away from the warren, that would leave it total unbalanced. Then he saw his next choice."Holly." he said. The rabbit stepped forward."You'll be part of this group." The Captain of the Sandleford owsla went over to join the other picks of Bigwig."That'll be all." said Bigwig.

"But wait" said Silver as Bigwig was turning."If I'm going and your going, who'll lead the Watership owsla."

"Good question." said Bigwig as he turned back to his owsla. He had already picked some of the more veteran officers. Next in line with the most experience was Bluebell. But Bigwig didn't like the idea of him being in charge. He looked around for other picks. Then he spotted the perfect candidate."Blueberry." he called out.

The big rabbit with a fruit's name stepped forward.

"Yes, sir." He said.

"Blueberry" continued Bigwig."You'll lead he owsla while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir." said Blueberry with a smile on his face.

"That'll be all." said Bigwig."Dismissed." Then he took his leave out of the burrow, with his three choices following.

"Do you think Blueberry was the right choice?" asked Silver.

"I think he's too young." said Holly."And not experienced enough."

"He'll be fine." replied Bigwig. After spending all the time with the rabbit before he was willing to give him a shot. He was young, but he had a good heart and that would help him.

The four rabbits then made their way to the Honeycomb. It was completely disserted. Except for three rabbits.

There was Hazel, Dandelion, and Mango. The two groups approached each other.

"Are these your picks?" asked Hazel to Bigwig.

"Yes." He replied."The best of the best."

"Alright." said Hazel."These are my picks." Bigwig glanced over at Dandelion and Mango."Everything has been squared away." said Hazel."We leave in the morning."


	12. Chapter 12

The night was long and slow. Hazel and his group could hardly sleep. The idea of going to this alien warren excited them and frightened them. There were still things they didn't know.

Most of them thought that the chief was a power hungry dictator just like Woundwart. Those who encountered them on the patrol could account for the fact that they seemed angry and violent.

The tales that Mango told gave off those impressions. He himself having lived in the warren would of course know the most about it, or maybe not.

Sure the warren was a death hole, there wasn't enough food to go around for all and the owsla ran things with an iron fist. But this was only because the chief was sort of out of commission. Since he was very old he wasn't able to get around a lot like he had in his younger years, therefore he remained chief but passed orders along to his son the Captain of owsla. And that is why the warren got in such bad shape. Napoleon ran it with an iron fist, and did only things that benefited him and not the warren.

But whatever mystery awaited Hazel and his group would find out soon enough.

The Sun rose the next morning. The sound of a rooster call could be heard down on the farm below. Hazel exited his burrow and went above ground, there he saw the owsla officers there.

Bigwig, Silver, Strawberry, and Holly. The four nodded to their chief, who nodded back. Now they were just waiting for Dandelion and Mango. But the wait wouldn't be long.

For then the two rose up from the burrows. Dandelion exited first and Mango followed right behind him. They walked over and joined the group. The seven were all in attendance.

Hazel stepped out and looked down the hill. The bright light of the morning sun shot down and reflected off the trees and the grass. There was not a shade of darkness in the woods below, all was covered in light. Hazel turned back to his group. They all looked at him, expecting him to say something.

"Let's go." was all he said. Two short simple words. And then he took off down the hill, the rest of the group followed.

The seven rabbits all clustered together as they went down the hill and then disappeared into he woods.

Watching all this on the high hill was Fiver. He had been there the whole time only no one had noticed. He watched the group the whole time. From when they all exited the burrows until they vanished into the woods to begin their perilous journey.

Hazel led the group, with Bigwig and Mango close behind him. Bigwig as a bodyguard and Mango as their guide. He would be the one to lead them to DartMoor. Dandelion, Silver, Strawberry, and Holly brought up the rear.

The group made it out to the road.

"Where to from here?" asked Hazel. Mango took a few steps forward and peeked out. He examined the layout.

"We'll keep going straight." He told.

"There's a farm if we keep going straight." said Bigwig.

"We'll go around it." said Hazel.

"The warren is just beyond the farm." told Mango.

"Alright then." said Hazel let's keep moving. Then Hazel took the lead, and took the group from one side of the road to the other. Then they continued on their way.

In a short time they reached the edge of the farm. The group ran a hid behind some bushes on a small hill.

Strawberry peeked out of the bushes to look at the farm down below.

'There's something going on down here." He told. All the others now looked down at the farm.

It was very lively that day. Men were running around doing all sorts of work. Dogs and cats were moving around freely next to their masters. But Strawberry's attention was drawn to the group of men with guns in their hands.

"What do you think it is?" asked Silver.

"Their probably going hunting." said Holly. All now turned to him."They'll go into the woods with their guns and their dogs and they'll find some poor animal to shot."

"Sounds dreadful." said Mango.

"We'd best not sit here waiting then." said Hazel. Then once again he led the group off. Now they had pasted the farm and were now into the woods just beyond it.

"How much farther?" asked Dandelion. The group then stopped for a short moment.

"Not much farther now." said Mango as he observed his surroundings."It should be just beyond these trees." Then he moved forward.

Bigwig heard a noise in the distance far off behind them.

"What so you hear?" asked Silver.

"Man." replied Bigwig."And a dog with them."

"Let's not wait around to let them catch us." said Silver as he bounded off.

"Right." said Bigwig as he soon followed.

Bigwig and Silver were stranglers now. The rest of the group was now somewhat ahead of them. They were still in eyes view however. The two owsla rabbits looked forward and followed the white tails they saw running through the woods.

Then the tails of the other groups members vanished threw the bushes before them. Bigwig and Silver continue to follow.

Then as they passed through the bushes, they found themselves crashing into their comrades who had stopped in their tracks. The two large owsla rabbits had crashed into them and now all the watership down rabbits were piled on top of each other.

They grunted and groaned as they picked themselves up off each other and repositioned themselves.

"What's up?" asked Bigwig as he sat down next to Hazel, who was peering out of the bushes."Why have we stopped?" But Hazel made no reply instead Mango spoke up,

"We've arrived." He told. Now the whole group poked their heads out of the bushes and looked out. What they saw was a hole in the side of the mountain, with dirt and sand patches all over. The area was heavily populated by rabbits.

"This is DartMoor?" spoke up Dandelion.

"Yes." replied Mango.

Then group then looked out and noticed a large group of rabbits and gathered around and in the mouth of the warren. There were the regular warren rabbits, and in front of them keeping them back was the rabbits of the owsla.

In that hole was the chief rabbits Major and his owsla guards, including his recently demoted son Napoleon.

"Are they here yet?" asked Major as he turned to Ollie and Bandit.

"Not too long, sir." replied Ollie."I'm sure they'll be here soon." Bandit looked out into the warren.

"There's movement in the brush." He told. This made every rabbit around jump up and look in that direction.

"Calm down. "ordered Major as he stepped forward."Perhaps it's the emissaries from this other warren." He took a second to look around at his rabbits."I think I shall go out and greet them."

Then the old rabbit moved forward. Bandit, Ollie and Napoleon were soon to follow.

"Look." said Strawberry from the cover of the bushes to his comrades."Someone comes." The Watership rabbits looked out.

From what they could see, there were four rabbits. The one in the front was of a white color and the other three followed form behind him.

"Who could it be?" asked Silver.

"Their chief perhaps." said Hazel. Then he turned to Mango."Who is it?"

"Well the three following are owsla officers. The one all the way in the back is Napoleon their Captain. The other two are his most loyal followers Ollie and for the white rabbit.." Everyone waited for his next words. They wanted to find out who the other rabbit was."I don't know who he is."

"What!" they all exclaimed.

"How can that be?" asked Silver.

"I don't know." replied Mango."I've never seen him before."

"Perhaps." said Hazel looking out."Perhaps it's their chief."

"I don't think so Hazel-rah." said Holly.

"No, no remember when those two rabbits came to the warren yesterday?" asked Hazel. This only pertained to those who were there, the owsla officers."One of them mentioned that their chief was too old to travel."

Bigwig looked down."I think you might be right Hazel." He said.

"What should we do next then?" asked Dandelion.

"Well." said Hazel."We'll obviously have to go down there if we even want to start."

"Who shall go with you?" asked Strawberry. Hazel turned and looked at his group.

"Well I must go." said Bigwig stepping forward."They think I'm chief remember."

"Right, right of course." said Hazel as Bigwig jumped to his side."Who else then?"

"Holly." said Bigwig."You should come with us."

"Yes, sir." said Holly stepping forward. This shocked Silver, who was now beginning to feel like he had on the earlier mission to save Bigwig. He spoke up just as the group turned to leave. He felt embarrassed that his Captain and his chief would prefer Holly, over the second in command of the owsla.

"Bigwig." He said. Bigwig turned and looked at him."What about us? What about me?"

Bigwig turned and looked at Silver.

"You." said Bigwig."Will stay here with the rest of the group."

"Yes, yes I know that and?" asked Silver, hoping for more.

"And." said Bigwig."Should anything happen, I want you to get back to the warren as quickly as you can and inform the others."

"What are you-"

'He's right Silver." added Hazel."It'll be your duty to get everyone back safely. You'll take on a new role, and you'll have to help preserve the warren for future generations."

Silver thought about all this, a great assignment lay before him. He was being trusted with the welfare of the next generation of rabbits, he would become Captain of owsla. Even if nothing went wrong it was still important.

Bigwig and Hazel turned around. Now they stood side by side next to Holly.

"Ready?" asked Hazel. The two owsla officers nodded."Then let's go." Then Hazel exited the bush with Bigwig and Holly following.

They exited the bushes, and then ran towards where the DartMoor rabbits were.

"There they are." said Ollie as he pointed in the direction of the three rabbits. His three companions looked over in that direction. Napoleon and Bandit stood ready to fight. But Major quickly waved them off.

"Is their chief amongst them?" asked Major.

"Yes." said Ollie as he looked out at them.

"Which one?" asked Major as he squinted his eyes hoping to get a better look.

"The big one to the right." told Bandit."The one with the fur in between his ears." Napoleon remembered that same rabbit. He had fought him on a recent mission, when they went to retrieve the escaped rabbit Mango. It was a shock, but not really a big one to him. The rabbit was big and a great fighter, made sense for him to be a chief.

"Who are the other two?" asked Major.

"Most likely some of his owsla." said Ollie.

"Let's go.' Said Bandit as he moved forward.

"No." said Major's stern voice stopping him. Then the old rabbit took a step forward."I'll go and meet them alone." This shocked the three owsla officers.

"What, No you can't." said Bandit and Ollie.

"Father." said Napoleon as he stepped in front of him."You can't do this. What if they attack?'

"Do not worry, boy." said Major." Nothing will happen. But should I be attacked, do nothing. Let me die with the feeling that I tried to create peace, not war."

The three owsla officers stood and looked at each other. Then Major moved pasted his son and went out to meet the watership down rabbits.


	13. Chapter 13

The three of the watership down rabbits ran down the hill. Bigwig lead the way as he was playing the role of the chief of watership down, a ploy he played to fool Ollie and Bandit when they came to the down. With him were Hazel and Holly, both playing the roles as his owsla officers.

Now the idea these three had was they would approach the DartMoor rabbits. From what they saw their was four. There was the chief, an old white rabbit. Around him were three of his owsla officers, one being his son Napoleon.

The Watership rabbits all had the same idea, they would approach and then right then and there the two warrens would discuss terms and agreements for as long as necessary. But then things took a strange turn.

The three rabbits looked out and saw a strange sight. The unknown rabbit, who they believed to be the chief was approaching them alone. It was an odd sight a chief without his owsla beside him.

The three rabbits approached. They looked and studied over the old figure. He was stocky and his fur was snow white. He didn't seem to be any threat due to his old age.

The old rabbit squinted his eyes and straightened his gaze to get a better look at the three. He remembered what his owsla officer Bandit had told him. "The big rabbit with the hair between his ears." That's who they told him the chief was. Major eyed the big rabbit who he believed to be the chief.

"Hello, my boy." He said in a calm passive."I am Major the chief of DartMoor." The three Watership down rabbits looked to each other. This chief was the opposite of what they expected. He seemed very calm and respectful. Bigwig looked to Hazel wondering what he should do. He had originally planned on playing off a tough act of throwing his weight around. But then felt that it wasn't warranted.

"Hello." replied Bigwig.

"Are you the chief big fellow?" Major asked Bigwig."That's what my owsla told me."

"I-"said Bigwig. Then he turned back to Hazel and looked. The real chief of Watership down shook his head."No." said Bigwig completing his sentence.

This surprised Major, there was clearly something confusing about this situation.

"I am not the chief." said Bigwig. The old rabbit Major didn't completely understand. If this rabbit was not the chief then who was? His gaze then turned to the older looking veteran warrior behind Bigwig. He looked suitable to be a chief. He looked old and wise enough, and had the look of a warrior.

"Then I would assume you are the chief." said Major to Holly. Holly looked at the chief of DartMoor, and then shook his head "No." Major was once again surprised. Bigwig was not the chief, and Holly was not the chief, then who was?

Major's eyes then turned over to the only other rabbit there. He didn't look like a chief, he was smaller in comparison to the other two, and didn't fit the warrior look.

"So then I take you are the chief then?" asked Major.

"Yes." said Hazel stepping up."I am Hazel." Then the two chiefs stood there in silence as Bigwig and Holly watched on."Chief of watership down."

"I must say." said Major as he studied the newly discovered chief of watership down."You don't look much like chief material." That comment made Hazel sort of sink down in his place.

"Make no mistake." said Bigwig adding in."He's smarter than any rabbit in our warren, that's what makes him our chief." Major turned and listened to Bigwig's words, then turned back to Hazel. But now they were getting sidetracked.

"Well then Hazel." said Major."Shall we discuss terms then?"

"Yes, I think we should." replied Hazel. Major slowly rested his body to the ground. But then he spoke.

"Excuse me." He said."But due to my old age, it's quite strenuous for me to be outside like this." Hazel studied his words carefully with a confused face."Might you be able to come up to my burrow and we'll discuss things there?"

Hazel looked over to Bigwig and Holly with a confused face. The two owsla officers both shook their heads "No". Hazel then moved over to them but not before turning over to Major and saying "One moment." Then Hazel moved over and stood before his owsla.

"I don't think you should do it Hazel-rah." said Bigwig."It's too dangerous in there."

"And I agree with him Hazel." said Holly."We won't be able to protect you if your in there."

"I'm willing to take that risk." replied Hazel. He then looked over his shoulder at Major. The old chief was waiting very calmly for Hazel to make his decision."Besides, this chief Major doesn't seem to bad."

It was at this time that Bigwig and Holly looked over at Major. Then they looked to each other.

"Alright, alright." said Bigwig."Just be careful in there."

"I will." said Hazel. Then he turned around moved towards Major."Shall we then?" asked Hazel.

Major nodded his head and then lead Hazel away into his warren. Bigwig and Holly were left behind and watched the to go off.

Meanwhile up in the bushes with the other watership down rabbits.

"What's the matter?" asked Strawberry.

"What's going on?" said Dandelion.

"I don't know." said Silver."But why are Bigwig and Holly letting Hazel go with them."

On the ground the DartMoor rabbits were thinking the same thing.

"Look there." said Ollie."One of them is coming back with the chief."

"Who?" asked Napoleon as he looked out into the distance.

"Their Chief most likely." said Bandit.

"No." said Ollie looking out at the two figures approaching them." One is defiantly our chief, but then other doesn't look like the one they said it was." In the distance they could see two approaching figures. The one in the front was big and white, the other was slightly smaller and didn't fit the description of the rabbit they all thought to be the chief. As the two approached they also saw no fur in between the rabbit's ears.

"Who is this?" asked Napoleon to his father, thus stopping the two from entering the warren.

Major looked back and eyed the rabbit who had been following him and then turned back to his son.

"This is Hazel." He said."Chief of Watership Down." This confused the DartMoor owsla, they were under the influence that Bigwig was the chief.

"But." said Bandit stepping up."We were told a larger rabbit with fur in between his ears was the chief."

Major looked at Hazel again and then looked around at all his owsla."Apparently there was a mistake." He said. And then he moved pasted his son and Hazel followed close behind.

Then Major lead Hazel all the way up to his burrow. When they had finally made it Hazel saw Major resting comfortable in his den.

"I do hope you didn't mind this running around." said Major, still in a calm tone."My body isn't what it used to be so even a small trip like that is bothersome to me." Hazel shook his head NO.

"Quite alright." He said.

"Shall we begin then?" was the first thing Major asked.

"Yes yes." replied Hazel. Then Hazel took a seat down before the chief of DartMoor.

And then the two chiefs began their discussion. Major would tell the tale of how DartMoor was formed and how things got into such bad conditions. Hazel would learn that due to Major's old age he wasn't able to get out as more and see to things, thus practically leaving power to his son. Whom hazel learned again was demoted from his captain of owsla rank. Hazel also told of how his warren was formed. A few that ventured from their old warren all the way to the high hills. And the perils they had to face like elil, cowslip, and General Woundwart. Now with both perspectives they could really begin.

What would be brought up was the rabbits that might want to leave DartMoor. The conditions the two would have to agree to and most importantly, the peace between the two warrens.

The two were in there for a long time. On the outside it seemed like an eternity. The rabbits would dart their heads back and forth back and forth.

The DartMoor rabbits would look at each other than to their warren in hopes of their chief returning, and then to the watership down rabbits who still sat in the open and in the bushes beyond.

For the watership down rabbits it was the exact opposite. They'd look to each other then to the DarrtMoor rabbits. Bigwig and Holly who were the closest to them stood on their toes. And the group hiding behind the bushes, watched on intently. In their minds they all expected the worst to happen. That at any moment the DartMoor rabbits would strike at them. That to them was all they could see coming.

Then after the long wait it finally ended. For Hazel and Major appeared from the warren. The two made their way out into the open. Then Major stood up high so all could see and hear him.

"My people." He began. Everyone crowded around him. Bigwig and Holly moved closer as well."After much time and talk the chief of Watership Down and I have come to a conclusion." Everyone waited on the edge of their seats for the next words."We shall be a joining of free independent warrens." There was much chatter amongst the crowd." Now, now." said Major silencing them."I do what I do to benefit my people; therefore this is the best choice. DartMoor is not a strong or as plentiful as it once was; therefore I am extending the offer to any of you if you'd like to leave. You may leave and be taken to Watership Down, where it is much safer." The talk rose up and died down again. Nobody knew if it was safe or not to voice their opinion. But eventually someone did.

A big black rabbit with ripped ears rose up from the back of the crowd, it was Willow.

"I'll go." He called out. Then he made his way through the crowd and sat down next to Hazel. Hazel looked at the new rabbit with a smile and then looked to Major.

"Any others?" asked the old rabbit. Now that one had spoken up and was not punished for it others did as well. It wasn't the whole warren but a good number choose to leave with Hazel and go back to Watership Down. In total about fifteen rabbits were leaving for the down with them.

Afterwards Hazel gathered them around and stood before them.

"And now." He said."Begins a new life for you all." Then he looked over to Major. The old rabbit gave him a nod, to which Hazel replied with a smile and a nod of his own. Then Hazel turned and pointed the group to Bigwig and Holly. The group quickly ran over to them. Hazel was about to but he turned over and walked over to Major."Fine meeting you." He said.

"Pleasure was all mine." replied Major."Look after them well won't you."

"I will." said Hazel.

"Good luck on your journey home." said Major."Be safe."

"Thank you." said Hazel."You too." Then Hazel turned around and dashed off to join his group again.

When he found them he saw the DartMoor rabbits crowding and shouting all around Bigwig and Holly.

"Now now." said Bigwig "Pipe down." Then Hazel appeared next to him and the commotion died away.

"alright." He said."I am Hazel and this is my Captain of owsla Bigwig. There are more of us waiting in the bushes up there. If you'll follow us we'll take you to your new home."

Then Hazel bounded up the hill with the large crowd right behind.

Major, Napoleon and all the other DartMoor rabbits watched them go off and disappear behind the bushes.

In the bushes the Watership down rabbits gathered around and asked questions.

"What happened?" asked Strawberry.

"What was it like in there?" asked Dandelion.

"I spoke with their chief." said Hazel."He was a kind and understanding soul. He and I agreed on a policy of peace. He asked I take whichever rabbits wanted to leave DartMoor back to Watership down and give them a safe and happy life."

"Is that who they are then?" asked Silver about the large crowd standing behind Hazel.

"Yes." Hazel said with a nod.

Meanwhile Mango walked all over the crowded looking at all the rabbits in hopes of finding his brother. Then finally he found him. He jumped up in great surprise and joy and ran over to him.

"Mango your alive!" said Willow now overcome with emotions. The two brothers ran up to each other .

"Yes." said Mango."And I found another warren just like you said."

"You made all this possible then." said Willow to his younger brother."You made our escape from DartMoor possible." This made Mango much happier, the fact that all these rabbits were free because of him.

"Get ready to move." said Bigwig to the DartMoor rabbits."We'll be making the trip back now."

Then the rabbits one by one took off. Hazel was in the lead with Bigwig and Dandelion by his side. The DartMoor rabbits were all bunched in the middle, Mango and Willow in the crowd somewhere. Strawberry and Holly and the sides of them, and Silver brought up the rear. Now the group was making their return home to Watership down, with a newfound peace.

However that would not last long because back at DartMoor evil was lurking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright everybody this is going to be the last chapter of the story. Thank you for coming back and reading it all the way through, I hope you enjoy the ending. Please leave reviews. Without further ado let's get right into it.**

Hazel and his now much larger band left DartMoor. The mission was successful. They had been able to achieve peace with them and were allowed to take some rabbits out of the warren in the hopes that they would have a better life elsewhere. This was all possible due to the two chiefs. Hazel had learned that Major was not what he had first thought in fact it was just the opposite. The old rabbit was kind and always spoke with a gentle voice. Deep down he always had the will of his people at heart, and he had told Hazel that that's what motivates his decisions.

So now all was right with the world, and an ally was made. However it would not be for long. An evil conspirator threatened this new alliance.

A large crowd had gathered in DartMoor. They were members of the owsla and of the warren. They all watched on as they saw a large group of rabbits disappear into the forest. The DartMoor rabbits then looked back to their chief. He noticed them staring so he decided to say something.

"Today." He said."Is the beginning of a new era." Then Major entered the warren and returned back to his burrow.

The rabbits now began to talk amongst themselves. This new age would affect them the most; life was much simpler for them when Napoleon ruled behind his father's back. But now that would all change.

"That was quite the scene." said Ollie as he stood next to Bandit and Napoleon and other members of the owsla.

"Why would the chief allow our people to leave?" asked Bandit."This doesn't make any sense." All eyes then turned to Napoleon the chief's son.

"What are you looking at me for?" he asked gruffly. Truth is deep down he was the most outraged by his father's mistake.

"Something must be done." said Bandit. The owsla called out in agreement."You've got to do something."

"There's nothing I can do." said Napoleon."I'm not the Captain of owsla anymore."

"But your still the chief's son." said Ollie."And that's still got to count for something."

Then Napoleon got to thinking. He had been stricken of his title of Captain of owsla and he had lost his rule over the warren. And all because of this warren, Watership Down. Dark thoughts then began to pop into his head. He thought of a way to get back to the top again.

"I know just what to do." He said darkly as he rose from his position. The owlsa cheered him on and nodded their heads.

"Yes, go do it." said Bandit. Then Napoleon left his owsla and headed to his father's burrow to talk about what to do.

He made his way up and thought the burrows, and then finally he reached his destination. When he entered the burrow he saw his father comfortably lying down in his hole.

Napoleon took a few steps in. His feet slammed to the ground each time he took a step.

"Something troubling you?" asked Major. The old rabbit lifted his head turned his attention to his son.

"Yes." said Napoleon sternly.

"Well what is it?" asked Major.

"It's about what just happened." said Napoleon."How could you let the alien warren take some of our rabbits?"

"Do you disagree with my decision?" asked Major.

"I'd rather face the black rabbit a thousand times before I'd let that happen." replied Napoleon.

"You still don't understand." said Major as he rose to his feet.

"No." said Napoleon cutting his father off before he could say another word."It is you who does not understand." Major looked puzzled by his son's statement."My duty has always been to protect the warren father. By allowing a foreign force to take some rabbits I've failed in that duty." He took a few moments before he spoke again."Had I been chief I wouldn't have surrendered to the foreign warren."

"Your mind is too clouded by violence and hate." told Major.

"No father." replied Napoleon."I look only to benefit the warren, if it leads to violence so be it."

"You still don't understand." said Major."As a chief your duty is to protect your people. If you can't understand this than you will never be chief."

The two sat in silence for a long time after that. Napoleon broke it and spoke next.

"I understand this much." He said looking his father straight in the eyes now." You were right when you said it is the beginning of a new era." He walked up very close to his father. The old rabbit became frightened and walked back."Your era is done." said Napoleon as he stood up."My age has begun."

Then Napoleon leaned back, then shot off his back legs and sprung at his father. The old rabbit could do very little to protect himself. Napoleon bit and scratched at Major. The fighting and grunts could be heard from outside the burrow. Then echoed throughout the burrow, then it came out at the mouth.

That is where all the owsla rabbits listened in on what was going on. They heard the struggle but did nothing in response. Then suddenly it stopped. Silence fell upon them. The next thing they heard was the soft pitter-patter of feet hitting the ground. The rabbits listened intently and looked to see who would come out.

Then out of the darkness of the burrows stepped Napoleon. He stood up tall and proud, with a stern look of anger on his face.

The owsla rabbits before him bowed down as knew what had transpired, they knew Napoleon was their new chief. Bandit and Ollie approached him.

"What are your orders sir?" asked Bandit. Napoleon looked out at the rabbits of the warren. The owsla seemed very pleased with this new development, but the common rabbits of the warren did not. They all watched in with fear filled eyes.

"Put all the rabbits below ground." told Napoleon. The owlsa grew large smirks on their faces. They surrounded all the rabbits, then pushed them into a line and forced them below ground. Those who tried to fight back or run were quickly beaten down.

As the owsla pushed the rabbits below Ollie and Bandit approached Napoleon again.

"Any other orders sir?" asked Ollie. Napoleon looked to them.

"Gather the owsla." He ordered. Then all knew what that meant. An all out campaign was being launched against Watership Down. Since Bandit and Ollie had been there before, the two would serve as guides to get there. It would be an all out war.

Two days had pasted. Back on Watership down life had returned to normal. With the idea of war being eliminated the rabbits adjusted back to life on the down. The newcomers, the rabbits from DartMoor fit in well, and it didn't take very long for them to become accustomed to their new life. Several of them had been inducted into the owsla, Willow included.

It was a sunny afternoon, and the rabbits were going about on their normal routines. Those who wanted to silflay were, others were underground sleeping, and the owsla were stationed all along the side of the down as usual. Everything was as it should be.

It was then that Hazel rose from above ground with Fiver at his side.

"So what happened while we were away?" asked Hazel as the two began to move about above ground.

"Nothing worth mentioning." replied Fiver."I think your adventure of DartMoor and back is much more interesting, plus you've brought back all these rabbits." He looked about at some of the new faces he saw on the down.

"But we know that story." said Hazel as he himself began to look around."I want to know what happened while I wasn't here."

"As I said." replied Fiver."Nothing worth mentioning." Hazel looked down on Fiver with a smile. Although Fiver wasn't willing to admit it he had made an excellent chief in Hazel's absents. He had talked with Blackberry shortly after returning home, Fiver only gave small details about what had happened while they were away." A weasel came by. But we took care of it." Blackberry later told Hazel about Fiver's plan that got rid of the weasel." Fiver, Bluebell, and I ran out of the burrows, and the weasel quickly followed. Then we lead it far away from the down, when it got tried we quickly doubled back and headed back to the warren. Hadn't seen it since." That was not the only news of the leaders. Blueberry had made an excellent replacement for Bigwig while he was away.

This showed Hazel just what type of leadership his brother was capable of. He now knew, if he had to pass leadership onto anyone in his absence it would be Fiver. But that was not all he learned upon returning home.

It was then at that moment that Bigwig approached them with Strawberry close behind.

"Hello, there Bigwig." said Hazel greeting his Captain of owsla."Strawberry." he said greeting the other owsla member. Silver was on leave underground so Strawberry was acting as the second in command for the time being.

"Hazel-rah." said Bigwig greeting his chief."If it's alright with you I'd like to head below ground and check on Thethuthinnang."

The other three rabbits chuckled at Bigwig's sensitivity. The news was that Bigwig was going to be a father and Thethuthinnang was pregnant.

"She hasn't gone into labor yet Bigwig." said Hazel.

"All the same I'd like to be with her." replied Bigwig.

"That's fine by me." replied Hazel."Who'll be taking over while you're gone?"

Bigwig turned to Strawberry who stood next to him."Strawberry." he told."If you need anything, you may consult him."

"Alright alright." said Hazel. And then Bigwig took off below ground.

"If you need anything Hazel-rah." said Strawberry."I'll be here."

"Thank you Strawberry." said Hazel. Then the owsla officer turned and began making his rounds around the warren.

He looked over at every owsla officer to make sure each was in his place and performing his duty. He looked over and saw Blueberry standing attentive and straight as he was on watch. Then he made his way over to where Bluebell was sitting.

Bluebell was eyeing the bottom of the hill.

"See anything?" asked Strawberry as he sat down next to Bluebell.

"Nothing really." replied Bluebell.

Little did the two know is that something was lurking down there. On the edge of the forest, hidden by the bushes was the DartMoor owsla. It had taken the group two days to get there. They had only made the trip once before, but even then, they were taking their time. And now they had rallied all in a straight line behind their leader, Napoleon and were ready to begin their attack.

On the top of the hill was Strawberry and Bluebell, the two looked over the scene below. Just then Bluebell noticed some movement in the bushes below.

"Look." He said to Strawberry."What's that?" The two rabbits then leaned down and looked at what they saw. The two a multiple of small dark figures exiting from behind the bushes. In total they saw eighteen. The eighteen figures then ran up the hill.

Strawberry and Bluebell tensed up. The two then backed up. The DartMoor army kept coming up the hill.

Bluebell backed up and began sounding the alarm. The rabbits on silflay became spooked and immediately headed underground except for Hazel. The owsla officers quickly ran to Strawberry and Bluebell.

"What's the matter?" asked Hazel as he gathered around the crowd of owsla officers. He passed by Blueberry and Willow. In total there were nine owsla rabbits of Watership Down up there. Not enough to repel the army coming at them.

"An army comes this way." told Strawberry. The owsla officers murmoured and shivered. They knew there weren't enough of them to fight all the rabbits off.

"From where?" asked Hazel.

"Don't know." said Strawberry watching the hill, waiting for the attacking army rise up over the hill. Just then they appeared.

They easily recognized Napoleon leading het group, with Ollie, Bandit and the DartMoor owsla following.

"Is that Napoleon?" shrieked Hazel.

"Who is that?" asked Bluebell.

"He's the Captain of owsla from DartMoor." told Willow grinding his teeth.

"So they're from DartMoor." said Blueberry.

"Yes." told Willow nodding his head.

"Blueberry." said Strawberry turning to him. Everyone looked over at him in concern."You must get Bigwig and the rest of the owsla." Blueberry nodded his head.

"No." said Hazel interrupting."I'll get him; we'll need as many of you as we can until the reinforcements come."

Blueberry turned over and nodded, Hazel quickly ran underground. Strawberry and the owsla stood their ground, for then the DartMoor charged.

The two groups clashed, the Waterahip down owsla was easily overpowered by the DartMoor rabbits.

Ollie and three other rabbits pounced on Strawberry; even as big as he was he was easily overpowered. Ollie lay on his back and bit on his shoulder. Strawberry clawed him across the chest, and kicked as hard as he could. He had knocked one of the other rabbits off of him.

Blueberry clashed with Bandit, scratching him across the face and sending him to the ground. Then Blueberry stood on top of him and continued to bit and scratch. But then another rabbits appeared. He jumped on top of Blueberry's back and bit him, then dragged him off of Bandit.

Bluebell ran with a rabbit chasing him, he kicked up his back legs and hit the rabbit in the face. But then a rabbit suddenly appeared in front of him and pounced on him. Bluebell struggled managing to get his mouth around the rabbit's ear, when falling down tore the rabbit's ear. The blood dripped down onto Bluebell's face.

And Willow collided with Napoleon.

"I've looked forward to this." said Willow as they clashed. He slashed his claws across Napoleon's neck. Then Napoleon reached out and bit Willow in the chest, then the two fell onto the ground.

They were easily overpowered. The DartMoor rabbits slowly began to enter the burrows.

Meanwhile below ground. Hazel moved frantically through the burrows looking for Bigwig and any other owsla member he could find. He ran down the halls calling out "Bigwig." In no time it harbored a response. Every rabbit he pasted looked on in great worry. They followed him as he made his way into the honeycomb. At that same time several rabbits from DartMoor began entering the burrows as the battle continued above ground. Hazel was then approached by Silver and Holly.

"Hazel-rah." said Silver."What's the matter?"

"We're under attack." told Hazel. He was still looking for Bigwig but had known he had run into the best choice after him.

"What!" they both exclaimed.

"From who?" asked Holly.

"DartMoor." said Hazel. The rabbits around them began to stir up and move around in fright.

"What'll we do?" said Clover.

"It's like Efrafa all over again." shrieked Pipkin.

"Calm yourselves." said a stern voice. All then turned to the source of the voice and found  
Bigwig.

"Bigwig." said Hazel."I need you to protect the warren."

"We're warriors." said Bigwig as the rest of the Watership owsla gathered around him."This is what we live for." In total there were twenty two of them."LET'S GO." He roared as he led his owsla up the burrows to the battle field. The owsla followed close behind each giving out a war cry as they ran.

"Alright everyone." said Hazel to the rabbits that had stayed."We'll have to move to the back of the warren as to avoid the battle."

Meanwhile Bigwig led his army up the burrows with Silver and Holly close to his side. They had almost reached the burrows exiting to the outside, when they did they found two DartMoor rabbits blocking their way.

The owsla Captain and second in command quickly jumped at them. The two DartMoor rabbits were easily overpowered as Bigwig and Silver clawed and bit at them. Bigwig slammed one into the wall as he bit him on the side of his face. Silver jumped on top of his opponent and scratched along his back. Then the rest off the watership down owsla began pushing, with all the numbers and forced they pushed the two DartMoor rabbits and three others waiting at the burrow entrance out of their way. Then they stepped out into the battle field.

It did seem as if DartMoor had the upper hand, their greater numbers had certainly counted for something but now that changed. Strawberry, Bluebell, Blueberry and any other watership owsla rabbit who was already in the fight looked relived as reinforcements arrived. Then Bigwig and his reinforcements joined the fight, thus turning the tide of battle.

Holly jumped on one rabbit, scratching him across the chest and biting him on the shoulder. The rabbit reached up and cuffed him on the face. Holly rebounded and did the same to him.

Silver and Bigwig ran up and threw the rabbits who lay on Strawberry off of him. Then slowly helped him to his feet, he was wounded and dripping in blood but was willing to fight on. The three then ran at the three DartMoor rabbits. As they clashed the DartMoor rabbits were easily overpowered. The three clawed at them, the DartMoor rabbits knew they couldn't win so they struggled to get free. When they finally did, they ran off.

Briar clashed with a DartMoor rabbits. The rabbit jumped up and tried to knock Briar down, but with Briar's size he simply hit the rabbit aside.

Blueberry kicked at the rabbits that were on him, Bandit being one of them. Then suddenly Bigwig and Silver appeared again. The two jumped into the pile. The struggle continued. Silver bit down on Bandit's shoulder and dragged him out.

Bigwig knocked the two others off of Blueberry. Meanwhile Bandit reached up and scratched Silver across the face. Silver then jumped with all his weight down on Bandit, biting his ear. He quickly tore up, tearing Bandit's ear.

The other two rabbits jumped at Bigwig. He cuffed one to the ground, and then collided with the second. With all his weight he pushed the rabbit back; the DartMoor rabbit's attempts to stop him were futile. Just then blueberry quickly jumped on the first rabbit. Scratching all across the rabbit's back as he tried to crawl away.

Meanwhile underground. The rabbits could hear the grunts and struggling from up above., and the listened on intensely to try and make out what was going on.

While all the rabbits listened on trying to make sense of what was going on up above, he was making sure everyone was present. From what he observed so far everyone was present. Blackberry, Dandelion, Fiver, Mango, Pipkin, Spedwell, Acorn, Hawkbit. Yes it seemed most were in attendance. He continued to look around. He then saw Buckthorn, Clover, Thethuthinnang. That's when Hazel realized it, not everyone was in attendance. In all the confusion he'd forgotten to check up on the most important beings in his life, his family. Yes, Hyzenthlay and his newly born kittens still lay in their burrow most likely oblivious to the chaos around them. And they were very close to the battle ground, for their burrow lead right to the ground above. Hazel began to panic and then he took off. He had to find them and see if they were ok, then hopefully try to move them. He knew he'd never forgive himself if anything happened.

Meanwhile on the battleground. The tide of battle slowly began to shift into Watership down's favor. The DartMoor rabbits were being beaten down easily, some of them lay dead on the ground.

Napoleon had continued his battle with Willow. In the beginning he had been winning, but with the recent change of the tide he wasn't fairing so well.

The two lay out over the ground, scratching and kicking at each other. Napoleon scratched across Napoleon's face, Napoleon reached out and bit Willow on the chest. Willow then brought up his hind leg and scratched Napoleon across the stomach. The rabbits grunted then kicked away from his opponent, quickly jumping to his feet. Willow got to his feet much slower than Napoleon.

Napoleon took that time to look around at the battle field. He noticed most, if not all of his owsla warriors being beaten in their fights with the alien warren's owsla. Even thought they had had the element of surprise, it only worked for a short time, now everything was turned upside down.

In the distance Napoleon could see Bigwig. He was locked in combat with a DartMoor rabbit that he was easily beating. Bigwig thrust his body up and threw the rabbits to the ground. The rabbit squirming in the dirt below. Then bigwig's eyes gazed around. In the distance he saw Napoleon looking straight at him. Bigwig had remembered him from their first encounter and ever since then had wanted to fight him again. Bigwig then made his way across the battleground towards Napoleon.

The new chief of DartMoor became frightened and slowly began to walk back. He had the feeling this battle would not last much longer and that he would lose, he was running out of options. But then it came to him. The greatest strike of all against this warren. He turned but was then stopped by Willow, who stood before him.

"We're not down yet." He said as he jumped at Napoleon. But Napoleon was quick and jumped out of the ay and then landed a kick right in Willow's face that sent him to the ground. Then Napoleon ran off to continue his dirty deed.

Meanwhile below ground. Hazel ran as fast as he could to his burrow. He could hear the battle just all around him and could swear it was never going to end. Finally he had made it to his burrow. He quickly looked inside. And inside he saw his family all safe and unharmed. Behind her was a burrow that lead to above ground where the fighting was going on.

"What's going on up there?" asked Hyzenthlay as Hazel jumped to her side.

"We're under attack." told Hazel.

"What from whom?" asked Hyzenthlay.

"I'll explain later." said Hazel as he tried to help her up."We've got to get you out of here."

"The litter can't leave the burrow yet." told Hyzenthlay. Just then a figure slid down the path behind her and into the burrow. It was Napoleon.

"Looks like I picked the right one." He said darkly.

"Oh, No." said Hazel. Then he quickly jumped in front of Napoleon, making himself a barrier between Napoleon and his family.

"I remember you." said Napoleon."You are the chief of this warren yes?" Although he wasn't really asking it, he knew that Hazel was.

"Why are you here?" asked Hazel hoping to prolong a fight and hoping someone else would come."Our two warrens have made peace. Your father and I spoke and-"

"My father was taken from this world." told Napoleon."I rule DartMoor now, and I see no reason to make peace with you." Then Napoleon jumped at Hazel, the chief of Watership down ready to put up a fight.

But then another figure appeared behind Napoleon. This figure bit Napoleon in his foot, causing Napoleon to stop midstrike and fall to the ground. Hazel looked up at the figure, and then Bigwig appeared in the burrow.

"Good to see Bigwig." said Hazel happy now that he wouldn't have to fight.

"Get out of here Hazel." said Bigwig. Hazel listened to Bigwig and turned to his family. He quickly picked up his kittens in his mouth and carried them off, so they weren't in the way. Once the family had left it was just the two warriors left alone.

"Remember me?" asked Bigwig to Napoleon. And the chief of DartMoor was standing near someone he never wanted to see again, however there he was.

"Yes, I remember you." He replied gruffly.

"Good." said Bigwig."Because I've been looking forward to this since we first met. No backup just you and me." Napoleon took a look behind him at the exit of the burrow."Think you could make a run for it?" asked Bigwig. Napoleon greatly considered the idea, but before he could run off Bigwig jumped and was on him.

Meanwhile above ground. The DartMoor rabbits were being driven off the hill. The dead and the wounded stayed behind.

Silver scratched Bandit on the face, but then Bandit bit Silver on the chest. Silver then cuffed Bandit in the face. Bandit hen jumped up on Silver and bit his shoulder. Silver slammed down with all his weight leaving Bandit on the ground gasping for air. Then he reached down and bit on the rabbit's throat. Blood oozed out and onto Silver's face.

The warrior then stood up and looked around him. He saw Strawberry, Holly, and Briar drive the last of The DartMoor rabbits off the hill. Then he saw Blueberry and Bluebell inspecting the bodies of the dead. He then noticed Willow who stumbled to his feet. The battle was won, he thought. But it wasn't over yet, for one more battle raged on.

Underground in the burrows bigwig and Napoleon were locked in fierce combat unaware that the battle outside was over. The two slammed each other into the walls as they tried to gain an upper hand in the fight. But both were weakened from their previous battle so now it was anyone's game.

Bigwig slammed Napoleon into the wall as he bit down on the back of the rabbit's neck. Napoleon reached up and scratched Bigwig across the chest. The two struggled more as Napoleon slammed Bigwig into the wall, Bigwig retorted by doing the same. Then Napoleon reached out and bit Bigwig's face. The Bigwig rabbit reached his hind leg up and kicked Napoleon off of him, sending both rabbits to opposite sides of the burrow.

Just then Napoleon saw his chance to escape; he was right next to the burrows that lead above ground. He quickly darted up it, but Bigwig was quick and followed right behind him.

Napoleon thought he was home free, but as it turned out he couldn't be more wrong. He ran up the burrow and into the ground above. His presence was immediately known, for every rabbit of Watership down looked over at him.

Then Napoleon knew he was in a bad situation and he turned to go back down the burrow and try to escape that way. Only problem is as he turned Bigwig came out of the burrow blocking his exit off. Bigwig then walked out more causing Napoleon to stumble back. Then at that time the other owsla rabbits began to surround Napoleon. He knew for sure this was his end.

The next thing he knew the rabbits jumped on him. They tore and bit his flesh ripping him apart. After a few moments it was over and the threat had been eliminated. The warrior rabbits then stood up there in silence as they observed the aftermath. They were all covered in blood and scratches. On the group lay multiple dead bodies of rabbits slain in battle.

Just then they heard footsteps coming up from the burrows, they turned and saw Hazel had come out to join them.

"It's over?" asked Hazel. The owsla nodded.

"It's over." replied Bigwig."We've won." Hazel moved over to them.

"You've saved the warren." He said."We can now return our lives to what they once were."

The rabbits then looked out and gazed at the sun shining above their heads. Another enemy that stood against Watership down and their way of life was destroyed, they knew now they were safe. But the journey doesn't end there. After some time had passed a new adventure was taken up by the rabbits of Watership down. But they always kept true to themselves and their way of life. Their warren kept expanding after that, and kept growing greater.

Years later Hazel stepped down as chief due to old age and was replaced by his son Piper. The son ruled almost exactly like his father. Around that time Bigwig and Silver stepped down as owsla officers. They were replaced for a short time by Blueberry who became Captain and Briar his second in command. But then Briar was killed in the battle with a weasel and Blueberry was surpassed by Bigwig's son Apollo.

But the warren was always successful no matter what happened. They always kept to te rabbit's way of life and used their cunning and trickery to save the day.


End file.
